Best Friends Forever
by LovinLove124
Summary: After two years of becoming friends, Anzu and Kaiba's relationship becomes 'best friends', they do everything together. A simple game changes all of that. [complete] Review the story
1. Best Friends

Disclaimer: I do no own YUGIOH or any of its characters, but I do own the character Shane.

I decided that the one chapter story "Blooming of a Friendship" was a good background story for this one. That story was how they met and how they become friends, this one is when their already friends and what that may turn into and their adventures I guess.

Oh yea, I use Anzu the (Japanese name for Tea) and all the American names like Yugi, Tristan, Joey with Anzu because the name 'Tea' just wasn't working for me in this story. I donno why.

**Best Friends**

"How dare you touch her you bastard." Ice blue eyes pierced brown eyes of a boy named Shane. Anzu was behind the owner of the ice blue eyes with tears dripping down her cheeks. Anzu went back to his memory on how she had gotten into this situation.

_Dating Shane seemed fine with everyone, including her best friends. Shane was well respected and loved by teachers and students, with black hair that was spiked up, a well build body, and brown eyes it was not surprising girls ran after him. It wasn't surprising that Anzu would fall for him either, but when she did she hadn't expected to be treated differently than the way all the other girls that fawned over him were treated by him._

_He asked her out and the dates began, she had always loved the way he could make her laugh and have butterflies in her stomach when she saw him, or maybe those butterflies were the kisses he planted on her flat stomach when he could get her alone in a room. The only friend that told her to be cautious was Seto Kaiba, yes, she was best friends with Seto Kaiba. None of her friends approved but none the less she was his best friend. _

_Anzu and Shane had just been going to nice places like a nice restaurants and clubs having a good time, a kiss on the cheek here or there, but tonight Shane wanted more. When he brought her back to her apartment from a nice dinner he fiercely grabbed her arm and pushed her roughly onto her bed. From there he pinned her arms down and pushed his weight against hers making it impossible for Anzu to move. Slowly and teasingly he began to unbutton her shirt with a look of pure desire for her body shown in his greedy eyes and evil smirk. Anzu just smiled, thinking it was just another bunch of 'tummy kisses' coming her way. She was wrong. As Shane undid the last button on her shirt she quickly pulled her shirt off and threw it aside taking a good look at his girlfriend's body. _

'_She's one of the best damn bodies I've ever seen.' Shane thought as he licked his lips. He could feel sweat droplets falling down his forehead as he looked at Anzu's bra seeing her breasts bulging out of them. With his knees on either side of waist locking her from moving and her arms pinned down onto the bed from his hand's force he felt a tingling sensation run down his back. Violently pushing his face into Anzu's neck he began to give her a wave of hot kisses starting from her neck going down to her exposed stomach. _

_Anzu had not experience such roughness from her boyfriend, he had never pinned her down so hard or kissed her so violently. They had never done anything past light little kisses on her well built stomach or kisses on the cheek. She didn't feel butterflies in her stomach she felt anxious and scared, the weight he put on her body hurt. _

'_He'll stop, I know it, he loves me, after a few kisses he'll stop.' Anzu told herself. _

_Still putting his full force weight on Anzu to stop her from moving he began to slowly pull off her uniform skirt._

"_Shane…stop…your hurting me…" Anzu said pleadingly, Shane stopped and looked to Anzu's face which was bulging with tears of pain. Grinning, he continued. This was the way it was with all the girls he had been with, take them out on dates, use them, dump them. He began biting her skin and Anzu gave shrieks of pain, his bite was so hard it left indentation's of his teeth and blood dripped out of her skin. Shane allowed her right hand to go free as he used his free hand to move down to her undergarments._

_Anzu, in pain and knowing what would lead next wouldn't be pretty, she reached her free arm over to the dresser and pressed the number '1' dial and clicked the phone button. It was Seto's number, she always kept it under the number '1' dial. _

"_Hello? Anzu?" Kaiba's voice sounded on the other line. Looking up from Anzu's body Shane grabbed the phone and realized she was trying to get help. _

"_Seto…help me…!" Anzu yelled with all her strength. Seto was in his limo at the time about half a mile away from her apartment and hearing her plea he commanded the driver to turn in the direction of her apartment._

"_You bitch!" Shane roared as he slapped Anzu, tears ran down her cheek from the impact. "Heh…your friend probably doesn't know where you are" Shane said as he continued to slowly pull down her undergarment. _

_Kaiba ran up to Anzu's apartment hoping she was unharmed by whoever was on the phone with her. He had heard her plea for help and a guy calling Anzu a bitch, he hoped that she was at home and the phone call hadn't been from somewhere else. He reached her apartment and banged on the door, he could hear Anzu screaming. 'Thank God Anzu gave me a spare key' opening the door he ran into her bedroom where the source of the screaming was coming from. He saw Anzu on the bed in a pink bra and black underwear and atop of her the guy Shane she was dating slowly pulling at the end of her underwear. Suddenly he understood why she had called him and why he had heard Shane calling Anzu a bitch it all clicked, Shane was **taking advantage of her! **Anger raised in his blood he couldn't stand Anzu in pain and being taking advantage of.** "Get your DIRTY hands off of her!" **He roared as he ripped Shane off of Anzu's body. Shane fell off of the bed and landed hard on the floor with a thud, and Anzu jumped off the bed and ran behind Kaiba. _

"How dare you touch her you bastard." Ice blue eyes pierced the brown eyes of Shane's. Anzu had tears running down her cheek and regretted ever trusting and falling for Shane. Shane's eyes widened with fear seeing Seto Kaiba in front of him ready to pound him. Grabbing Shane from the collar of his shirt he blew a powerful punch into his stomach. Taking the impact Shane fell to the floor and stumbled to get up. As quick as he could, he ran out of the apartment building trying to escape further punches.

Anzu looked at Kaiba with tears running down her cheeks, her eyes red and face soaked. She mouthed the words 'Thank you' with her lips and hugged him. Kaiba smiled and returned the hug and stroked her hair gently. "I told you to be careful around him, I didn't trust him from the start," With a smirk on his face he continued, "I know, I know I'm always right, no need to thank the wonderful Seto Kaiba." Kaiba said with sarcasim in his words. Anzu looked up from his arms and made a face at him and swatted his arm.

"Shut up." Was all she could say through her tears. She went back and put her cheek against his chest and hugged him once more. She was so scared, she couldn't help but think of what would have happened if Seto hadn't come.

"Anzu you might want to put some decent clothes on, seesh." Anzu was still in her undergarments, her face became a dark shade of red. "With your love of dancing and love of skimpy clothes I think you should sign up to be a stripper!" Anzu sighed, she was use to his comment's, if she wasn't his friend she would've went up to him and kicked him where it would hurt him most.

"Its not like you've never seen me half naked." Anzu remembered the incident when Seto had run into her room while she was undressing, that was a embarrassing memory when they were in tenth grade!

_It was April Fools day and she, Yugi, and Tristan had planned to dump a water cooler filled with green smelly liquid onto Joey during gym. In gym they were doing a unit on football and Joey was the best at it, well second best if you included Kaiba. They planned that after a game they would say 'great job Joey!' and dump the cooler filled with the liquid onto him. _

_Walking into gym the three of them snickered about it, trying to hold in their laughs for what was about to happen. After the game was over the star players were Kaiba and Joey (funny Kaiba's good at everything) and the plan was about to reveal itself. Yugi and Tristan holding the cooler and Anzu walking ahead of them to say 'good joy Joey!' walked to where Kaiba and Joey were arguing. Anzu smiled at Joey._

"_Great job Joey! I think as the greatest player you should be rewarded!" Anzu tried holding in laughs. Joey looked at the cooler._

"_Now as a matter of fac' I do luv a nic' cooling off, pour away guy's let the best man hav it." Joey boasted, as Tristan and Yugi Walked toward Joey about to pour the liquid on him. Kaiba pushed aside Joey._

"_Hey, I'm the best player Wheeler, little dogs drink out of hoses. I deserve the cooling off here, I did the best job on the team." Kaiba cheekily said. Yugi and Tristan smiled to each other, who cared? Kaiba was good enough for them, but not for Anzu. Seto was her friend, they had just became friends that year, she didn't want to ruin what they had, she and Kaiba weren't even on first name terms for god's sake! One stupid incident and it would be ice coldness forever!_

"

_Noo!" Anzu cried as she pushed Seto out of the spilling zone of liquid, before Yugi and Tristan could stop she was covered in smelly liquid. Yugi looked sympathetically to her, but Tristan, Joey and the rest of the class had a great laugh. Even the teacher and Kaiba laughed._

"_Mazaki, you can go into the equipment room and you'll find an extra uniform go ahead and change cause ya stink!" The coach said to Anzu and the class roared with laughter and Anzu stomped to the equipment room furious. "Oh yea, Kaiba go find an extra football, I saw one near the tree next to the equipment room." Kaiba let a sigh out and went out to look for the stupid football (As you can see a tenth grade Kaiba isn't completely iced up to the world cause he actually listen's to his teacher!). _

_Anzu walked into the equipment room and found the extra uniform. She decided to change in the equipment room, no one would come in there anyway right? _

_Kaiba was filled with frustration after looking for ten seconds and decided to just get a ball from the equipment room. _

_In the room Anzu had peeled off her wet smelly shirt and shorts. _

_Kaiba opened the door of the equipment room to see Anzu standing there in a white bra that stuck to her breasts **very** nicely (because she's wet, du'h) and in a black panty. Anzu screamed 'GET OUT!' and Kaiba slammed the door and clutched his chest with his heart beating at a million miles per second. What an experience! _

She turned away to her closet to put on a tee shirt and grab a pair of jeans to change into. She started going into the bathroom and turned to face him, "Seto?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks." Kaiba was always there for her, no matter what. It was weird how he was so different with other people except with her and Kaiba's little brother, Mokuba. With that the bathroom door slammed closed and Anzu changed. Kaiba went into the living room where a nice three piece living room set was. He sat on the largest sofa and laid his legs out yawning. He thought about how he and Anzu had become such good friends.

Kaiba laughed out loud as how long it had been since he had first met Anzu Mazaki, it had been two years. She had come into Domino High in tenth grade and now they were both Seniors ready for their last year in High School. He realized that they had both called each other by their last names until her birthday last year. She had asked him for her birthday to call her by her first name and for him to allow her to call him by his first name. Kaiba laughed at how he had accepted the friendship from her, he had never thought of having friends, in fact he hated friendship. That's probably why she was his only friend, he couldn't stand being friends with anyone else because he thought they were either after his money or fame. He knew Anzu wasn't after things like that, she was different, she had brought something nice out in him.

Thanks for all the reviews you guys posted! Keep posting!


	2. Stressed out CEO's

Declaimer: I don't own YUGIOH or any of its characters

**Stressed out CEO's**

Anzu walked out of her bedroom in a white tee that stuck to her skin and a pair of low waist jeans exposing some skin. She walked into the living room where Kaiba was lying on the sofa taking a nap. Kaiba was in one of his battle city outfits, 'typical' she thought, 'maybe I should go shopping with him and actually buy something guys wear.' She went over to him and jumped onto the sofa landing on his stomach.

"Ouch! You going to kill me one day" Kaiba painfully sat up rubbing his stomach. Anzu couldn't help but laugh, Kaiba was a clown sometimes. "Anzu, do you ever wear girl's clothes?" Anzu wrinkled her nose.

"Of course I do, I wear skirts to school everyday." Kaiba smirked

"That doesn't count," Anzu stuck out her tongue and shrugged her shoulders, Kaiba knew to stop talking after the "shrug" if he was to continue to talk she would get annoyed. Ironic, he knew so much about her behavior like if she turned her face away when she talked to him she was either really pissed off or embarrassed, or when she started whining she was on the verge of getting into a horrible hissy fit. "Are you going to give up on boyfriends yet? I see all of them leave you in tears." Anzu closed her eyes to stop tears from falling, it had hurt her that Shane would do something like that to her.

"I'm just happy he didn't do anything to me," She said in a low voice, Kaiba arched an eyebrow as though disagreeing. He lightly pulled up her blue tee to show her the bit marks on her stomach. Anzu hadn't noticed them before maybe because it just happened to her?

Looking at the marks she felt used and tears began to trickle from her eyes. Kaiba was use to Anzu crying and brought her into a warm hug letting her cry into his chest. Anzu burst out crying, letting out her pain , she knew Seto didn't want her to cry, she knew Seto would want her to feel better so she let it all out. "Why? Why did he do that to me? Why?" She said between tears.

"Heh, I'll make sure he's expelled from school before the day is over." Anzu stopped crying and looked into Kaiba's blue eyes, he was so caring and protective towards her. Kaiba handed her a tissue and she blew her nose. She went to the sink to wash her face, drank some water and felt a hundred percent better. Kaiba started to laugh for a moment thinking about all the times he'd made her feel better after a guy did something to her. Last year it was Duke Devilin, she went out with him for five months only to find out he had been in love with Joey's sister Serenity. He remembered how Anzu cried for two days straight, he had to stay with her so she wouldn't end up doing something stupid.

"What's so funny?" Anzu looked at him curiosity lingering in her eyes.

"I'm always the one to make you feel better, I should be getting paid for this."

"Maybe, but I think I've paid you enough with hugs." It was true Anzu had something with hugs, she always hugged him whenever she felt like it. Anzu went to Kaiba and gave him a friendly hug and told him it was getting late and they both had school tomorrow. They said their goodbyes and the day ended.

At school all the girls were disappointed that Shane was gone except Anzu, the teacher told them that he had been expelled, but even he didn't know the cause of it. Anzu smiled she knew that Seto had gotten him expelled for trying to rape her. 'Ah, good o' Seto does the job.' Her friends asked her if she knew what happened because everyone knew she was going out with him and she had told them about the little incident and asked them to keep quite about it.

Even though she loved her friends deeply, (Yugi, Joey, and Tristan) she knew none of them approved of her being close friends with Kaiba. Joey always told her not to get too close to him because he would hurt her somehow one day. Yugi and Tristan just told her to be careful because Kaiba could have his motives for being friends with her. She never believed them, she knew the real Seto Kaiba that was with her. The real Seto Kaiba didn't like to come out unless he was with people he cared about. It had always touched her that Seto had cared for her, he was like a big brother to her in ways always being there for her.

During lunch Anzu walked to Kaiba's locker, she met him at his locker everyday so she could eat lunch with him. She saw Kaiba at his locker with his eyebrows furrowed, she knew something was wrong. She always knew when something was wrong she just could tell from his facial expression. She walked up to his locker with her hands on her hips trying to understand his facial expression.

"Seto what's wrong," Kaiba shot out of his world and stared at Anzu, her face was so cute to him, he had to admit she was attractive, but he tried to keep those little thoughts out of his head.

"Er, nothing" Anzu knew he was lying every time he said 'er' it was fibbing.

"Liar," Nothing got past her, Kaiba knew she knew that he had a problem.

Kaiba started walking and Anzu silently followed next to him, she knew his gestures, the best thing to do was go along with what he did. In this case just follow him. Since they had met and become good friends Anzu never sat with her other friends anymore she always sat with Seto, at first they were mad at her when she sat with him, but by now they were accustomed to it. She and Kaiba would either go to an empty classroom to eat and talk (for privacy) or the library. Kaiba liked going a classroom, because he hated to be with other people. Being isolated was what he liked best. While walking to Anzu's next class she knew plenty of people especially _girls_ were looking at her because she was with_ Seto Kaiba._ She hated the way girls would get pissed off at her just because she was friends with him, she would refer to them as 'jealous bitches.'

Once in the classroom the question's began. "So what's wrong?" Seto pulled out his laptop and let out a quick sigh as he began typing away. Anzu knew what his problem was, too much work and taking care of this little brother. "Seto I'll look after Mokuba until your work load lightens up, everyday after school." Kaiba looked up from his laptop and gave a smirk, a nice smirk not a your-so-stupid-and-you-know-I'm-better-than-you smirk.

"Sometimes I wonder what I'd do without you." Kaiba said as he shut off his laptop.

For the next two weeks Anzu watched Mokuba every night so that Kaiba could do his work. One night Kaiba came home to his mansion to find Anzu asleep on the couch in the living room with Mokuba in his bed fast asleep. He came over to her to see her sleeping form, she looked so innocent, so venerable. He knelt on the floor so he was facing her sweet looking face, thanks to her he was able to do his latest invention, a portable 3-D duel monster's video game. 'Ah, another billion dollars for me' was the most likely result from the game, he had millions of people on reservation for his new game and now he could put it in stores.

"Mmmh, Seto?" It was late at night around eleven o' clock. Anzu opened her eyes slowly and saw Seto looking right at her. He brushed her hair out of her eyes he almost wanted to kiss her, love her, hold her. He was against all of that, he knew he wasn't capable of any of it, or so he thought. Anzu had brought out his personality to the max which was maximum friendship.

"You can sleep here tonight, its late, or I can drop you home." Anzu sat up and yawned, right now she needed a nice warm hug. She stood up and Kaiba stood towering above her and she stretched her arms around his neck and gave him a large warm hug, Seto and her were something more than friends at times, but she could never get the picture of what they were.

"I wanna stay here tonight I'm too sleepy to go anywhere." Anzu flopped onto the sofa and closed her eyes. "Can you carry me to one of your billion rooms I'm too tired to get up."

"No." Kaiba simply said, he was not going to pick her up he was tired too from work.

"Please?"

"No"

"Pretty Please?"

"No"

"With a Cherry on top?" Kaiba knew he had lost, damn Anzu with her little blue eyes and cute voice asking him if he could carry her to a bed.

"I'll try Anzu, but just make sure if I pass out from holding your weight dial 9-1-1" Anzu stuck her tongue out with her eyes closed and stretched her arms out for Kaiba to pick her up. Gently he slipped one arm under he neck touching the soft and gentle feel of her wonderful skin and put another arm under her thighs. Carefully he lifted her weight onto his arms as though he was getting married and taking his wife out of the church. With Anzu's arms around his neck she could feel her weight pressure she was putting on his arms.

"Am I hurting you?" Anzu wondered if she was putting Seto in pain, she didn't want him to get hurt. Smiling Seto looked at her mouthing the words 'no' "Do I weight a lot?" Seto shook his head and climbed up the large fleet of stairs, each step up Anzu watched his face in concern of her weight on his arms. Kaiba kept his face straightly forward as though having a conversation with himself. Once up to the spare bedroom Kaiba smiled as he held Anzu above the bed showing that he would drop her.

"Now Anzu Mazaki for making me carry you, your punishment is this fall." He let go of her and with a slight scream she landed onto the bed. She had expected the bed to hurt her, but instead it was a nice cushion to break her fall.

"Did I hurt you with my weight?" Kaiba smirked and took off his shirt revealing his well toned abs to her.

"Do you think your weight would hurt this fine body?" Showing his very nicely toned abs and arm muscles Anzu began to blush. Sometimes Seto was too much for her, she wondered how she had broken the ice no one could with Seto Kaiba. The ice that made him cold and heartless, she couldn't remember when she broke it. "Well goodnight Anzu" Kissing her on the forehead he began to walk towards the door. Before he left the room he looked to her and said, "Anzu, you scare me sometimes, what happened that day with Shane scared me that I would loose you, just be careful." Anzu smiled, Seto was so protective of her, sometimes she wished she and Kaiba would become a couple, but she brushed her thoughts away knowing how Kaiba felt about love and couples and that whole love stuff.

Seto walked into his room and sighed, he really adored Anzu, but was it love? He had never felt love, he and Anzu had never shared a mouth to mouth kiss or lustful feelings. He decided to brush his thoughts away being friends with Anzu was enough for him. He got his daily hugs, a kiss on the forehead, and lots of friendship love from her and that's all he needed.

Around one AM Anzu realized that she had been awake for two hours and since Seto had tucked her in. She couldn't sleep, she felt scared and alone, she couldn't explain it, but when she was with Seto she felt so safe and protected. Anzu hopped out of her bed and slowly crept out of her room and tip-toed into Seto's room next door. She carefully opened the door and snuck over to his bed. She looked at his face and realized he was awake too, his eyes where not open, but looked as though they were slammed closed and trying to sleep. Anzu knelt down on one knee so she was face to face with Seto's face.

"Seto?" Anzu gently whispered into his ear. Surprisingly Kaiba's eyes shot open and looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" He seemed slightly confused as though maybe he was dreaming seeing her in front of him.

"I can't sleep…..can I sleep with you?" Anzu hadn't meant the words 'can I sleep with you' to come out as though she wanted to really **sleep** with him, but a large smile spread across his face, not a nice smile, a mischievous one.

"Of course Anzu, just strip out of your tang top and shorts and we'll get started. I have condoms under the bed just grab one and we'll have fun in no time." Anzu's eyes widened, 'stupid Seto always being so stupid.' Anzu ignored Seto and jumped into bed she really wanted to fall asleep because they both had school the next day. His bed was a king sized bed and the blankets and covers were made of silk. Anzu laid next to Seto and began to shiver, 'maybe the AC is on too high' she wrapped the blanket around her, not noticing that she had taken all the blanket Seto had. "Anzu, get out of my bed, if your not going to strip for me get out." Kaiba said lowering his voice as though he was deadly serious. Kaiba was joking of course, but something in what he said hurt Anzu, it made her feel as though Seto stopped caring for her.

"Fine I'll go." Anzu began to rise from the bed, even though Seto was joking she felt as though he wanted her gone. Seto immediately grabbed her arm under the covers and pulled her closer to him.

"I was joking." He said huskily. Kaiba was in boxers and Anzu was in a fitting white tank and red 'short' shorts. He could feel how cold Anzu's body was against his, "Anzu your freezing cold!" Sighing, he pulled her into a hug, trying to warm her up, her legs tangled around his, her upper body clicked perfectly into his, they were made for each other. Kaiba felt a weird tension in his body as though he wanted to let go and kiss her cheeks, her neck, her lips. He had always suppressed those feelings to keep a friendship with Anzu, he never wanted to loose her, he was always too afraid he would loose what he had with Anzu.

"Seto, your only wearing boxers!" Anzu hadn't realized this before, she could feel his chest against hers she was getting uncomfortable, yes, she did want to kiss him, but they were friends, right? Correction, friends do not hug each other at one AM in the morning and they do not end up in a situation like this.

"Hmm…maybe I should take them off?" Anzu hit his arm, and shook her head. She moved back from the hug and looked into his eyes, they were so wonderful, ice blue. Anzu gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned her body around.

"Thanks for the warmth Seto, goodnight." Something inside both of them knew that they wanted each other, but their friendship was stopping them, friendship was the wall that was blocking their developing feelings.

Review! Please!


	3. Friends Do Friends Favors

Declaimer: I do not own YUIGOH or any of its characters

**Friends Do Friends Favors**

The sunlight trailed into the curtains into Seto Kaiba's room, its soft light hit the bed in which Seto and Anzu lay in. They were friends, a odd type, but none the less still friends. More likely they were best friends, but that still comes under the friend category. Kaiba awoke first yawning and stretching, he stood up and opened the curtains fully letting in a large amount of sun onto Anzu's face. Kaiba walked over to her side, still in boxers, and noticed her face was a dark shade of red. He put a hand on her cheek and felt it overheating, 'she must be sick, no wonder she was shivering last night.'

Anzu opened her eyes and began to cough, she felt horrible. The first thing she saw were Seto's concerned eyes on her, he put a hand on her forehead and told her to stay where she was. Seto ran downstairs to get some medicine and wet straps of towels to cool her off. Running back upstairs Seto had a tray in his hands that had two bottles of medicine some pieces of cloth, ice cold water, and a glass of drinking water. He went into her room where Anzu was sitting up on his bed sneezing and coughing, and wondered how she had gotten sick. Then it hit her, Mokuba had been sick last week with the flu, and she was the one taking care of him!

"Anzu drink this cough syrup." He stuck out a spoon that had a form of yucky syrup in it. Anzu closed her eyes and stuck out her tongue, she HATED MEDICINE! "Anzu drink it!" Kaiba was giving demands, just like him. "Anzu you have a stain on your shirt." Anzu looked at her shirt and opened her mouth as though saying 'huh?' and Kaiba took this change to shove the medicine into her mouth. With no choice she was forced to gulp it down, and made a face. She reached for the glass of water and drank it to take the yucky taste away.

"I'm not sick! What are you doing?" Anzu always denied being sick because she hating having to stay in bed. "Where going to get late for school its already seven and school starts in twenty minutes!"

"Correction, I'm going to be late for school not you, your staying in bed. And I'll stay home from school if you need me to take care of you." Seto was such a big brother to her that she didn't notice how other people thought of him. Everyone else in the world knew Seto Kaiba as the big man CEO of Kaiba Corp who was cruel and heartless, no one took the time to get to know the real him. Anzu knew that it had taken her a year before Seto really opened up to her, because last year he was still fighting with her and calling her Mazaki.

The rest of the day went by fast, Anzu slept in bed while Seto went to school, she wouldn't let him stay home for her because she felt bad for everything she had made him do. Random questions started to pop up into her head about her and Seto. When did she finally get Seto to be this open with her and so kind to her?

_It was Anzu's seventieth birthday she had invited Yugi, Joey, Tristian, Serenity, Mia, Duke, and the Kaiba brothers. All of them showed up to her party giving her hugs and kisses, Kaiba and Mokuba came last. When they came Kaiba coldly said to her that he was only here because of his younger brother so she shouldn't get too happy he showed up. Mokuba was always kind and wonderful, he was everyone's friend unlike his older brother. During the whole party Kaiba sat in the corner reading a book, while everyone had fun laughing and playing. Anzu was telling Mokuba about how she was adopted by her parents and the people she remembered from before she was adopted. She told him that she knew a cute little boy with ice blue eyes and his younger brother. She said how they were adopted before she was and she really wanted to meet them again someday. She said the only thing she remembered about them was a locket the boy with ice blue eyes gave her, she told Mokuba that she always wore it to represent that she still cared about them._

_Kaiba seemed to have been listening to the whole story and seemed uninterested, even though he remembered something. After everyone left only Mokuba and Kaiba were left, Kaiba asked her what she wanted for her birthday._

"_Nothing, I'm happy you came, that's all"_

"_I heard your story about the boy with the ice blue eyes, could I see your locket you were taking about?" Anzu handed it over to him, "Have you ever looked inside of the locket?"_

_Anzu shook her head._

"_I didn't know you could open it." Opening it carefully he showed her what was inside of it, it had the words "Seto+Anzu forever" "That..that was you and Mokuba" Tears flowed out of her eyes, "I've wanted to meet the boys who loved me when I was little. You guys helped me through so much when I was all alone, I'm so happy I know its you." Anzu grabbed both brothers into a tight hug with tears flowing down her cheeks, Mokuba was too young to have remembered anything, but Kaiba remembered how Anzu and him had loved each other when they were young. _

"_Kaiba I have one request for my birthday present, call me by my first name, not Mazaki anymore, Anzu. And maybe you can let me call you Seto?" Anzu didn't like the way she always had to call him Kaiba, and the way he called her Mazaki. Kaiba gave a nod and said happy birthday and left. _

Anzu loved her seventieth birthday because that was when Seto finally had opened up to her. She didn't remember much from when she was young, but the one thing she recalled was her and Seto playing together with Mokuba.

Seto came home from school and decided to go and check on Anzu, he had hoped she was feeling better, because today was a special day for the both of them. Walking into his room he found her sitting on _his_ desk in _his_ shorts and _his _tee shirt. She was staring out of the window, her hair was put into a perfect ponytail and her legs crossed.

"Anzu how are you feeling?" Anzu snapped back to reality and looked at Kaiba, she stood and yawned, sitting all day at Seto's home made her feel tired.

"I feel a hundred percent better! Mokuba is at his friend's house for a sleepover." That was just like Anzu taking care of Mokuba and always helping him out.

"And why may I ask are you in my clothes?" Anzu smiled and went to hug Seto and whispered into his ear.

"Because it reminds me of you." Those words sent chills down his spine as though there was more meaning in those words, as though…she almost had deep feeling for him. Seto kissed Anzu on the head and handed her a bag. "What's in the bag?"

"Open it and change into it. I'll be in the living room." Kaiba left the room leaving Anzu with a confused look and a bag in her hand. She opened the bag to find the most beautiful dress she had ever seen, it was made of pure white silk and had blue threading on the ruffles that were around its neck. The dress went down to her feet and showed her nice upper body curves around the waste and bust. Along with the dress there was a blue sapphire necklace, more like a chocker, and when she put it on it hung around the lower part of her throat and a single heart shaped sapphire hung from the middle. The chocker was made of little sapphire's connected together with a pearl in between every three sapphires stones. Anzu changed into it and gasped, the dress was amazing, when she looked into the bag again she saw a pair of white shoes, they were in the style of ballet shoes except without the lacing around the ankles.

In the bag was a note saying, "My best friend Anzu, I'd give the world for you, today is a special day that we must celebrate." Anzu furrowed her eyebrows in confusing 'special day?' She went into the bathroom and set her hair so that it was in a bun except two traces of hair hanging down from each side of her face. Anzu stepped down the steps carefully to Seto to understand what the whole deal was about. She walked into the living room to see a fully dressed Seto Kaiba in a black tux. He looked wonderful his hair was left naturally and his hair looked soft and gentle.

Seto looked at Anzu, she was an angel to him, her hair was perfect, her body was perfect, the dress was perfect, her shoes was perfect. Anzu went in front of him and looked into his eyes, she wanted to know what this was all about.

"Seto what is this all about?"

"Anzu Mazaki today is the day that we became friends." Anzu gasped, she couldn't believe that she had forgotten today was that faithful day that they had made a promise to become friends.

"_Can we be friends?" Anzu asked. Kaiba looked into her eyes, he could tell she didn't want to be his friend to get his money or fame, she wanted to be his friend for who he was inside. He slightly nodded to her. Sticking out her pinky out to him she asked, "Promise?" Taking his pinky finger and connected it to hers he smiled._

"_Promise." _(Note this scene is from Blooming of a Friendship of my other story that connects to this one)

Anzu smiled and gave Seto a hug whispering into his ear, "I remember that day." Seto smiled and nodded in agreement.

"What's the deal with you and hugs Anzu?" Kaiba asked as Anzu grinned.

"They make me feel secure." It was Kaiba's turn to grin.

"Who needs hugs when they have me with them?" Anzu laughed it was true Kaiba made her feel as secure as she could get.

"So, Seto why'd you get me all dressed up?" Kaiba started messing around with his hair.

"There's this Ball that other companies want me to attend and I needed a person to go with me, so I thought why not bring Anzu?" Kaiba hadn't asked Anzu if she wanted to go, he wasn't sure if she wanted to go or not.

"Hm…I don't know if I want to go with you." Anzu made a face, but then Anzu began to smile, "But friends do favors for friends so why not?" Taking Kaiba's hand she pulled him toward the door.

Hope you liked this chapter! Review Review Review!


	4. Dancing and Jealousy

Declaimer: I don't own YUGIOH or any of its characters, expect for the ones I add in!

**Dancing and Jealousy**

Anzu pulled Kaiba outside with her hand and Kaiba followed, tonight was going to be perfect was all they could think. He would be with Anzu and they would have a wonderful time at the Ball, even though he usually disliked them so much. Anything with Anzu would make his day, since the day he met her he knew Anzu was something else.

As a gentleman he opened the door for Anzu , while he went to the other side of the car and opened the door and sat down next to her swiftly. Roland, Kaiba's driver and anything else Kaiba wanted him to be (Personal assistant, etc etc), drove the two of them in Kaiba's limo to their destination.

During the ride Anzu and Kaiba sat in their separate corners in the limo, neither saying anything. Even though friends they didn't have things to talk about off the top of their heads like most friends do. Today was a special day for both of them, it was the day that they had first become friends. At the moment Kaiba was thinking about the man he was going to meet to discuss about trading technology with and Anzu was thinking about Kaiba. She was thinking if Kaiba was ever going to go out with a girl, more like fall in love with one.

"Seto.." Kaiba changed his view from out the window to Anzu.

"Hmm?" Anzu wanted to ask him if he was ever going to go out with a girl, but decided that he would get the cold act up if she asked.

"Do you know how to dance?" That was the only question she could pull out of her head that had to do with the Ball tonight. The both of them needed to get into a conversation.

"Why don't you dance with me and find out?" Anzu stuck out her tongue teasing him.

"I wouldn't want to dance with you in a million years." Kaiba smirked as though saying 'we'll find out soon enough.'

Once at the Ball, Anzu stepped out the car and Kaiba took her arm and locked it into his arm. 'Such a gentleman' Anzu thought, Kaiba sure had evolved from Mr. Cold Hearted Bastard from two years ago. Walking into the room she saw a large dance floor and round tables around the dance floor. The room was gigantic and in a square shape, there were chandlers hanging from the high ceiling. Kaiba led Anzu to a table that had four seats, the table was empty. Anzu laughed in her head, just like Kaiba wanting to be isolated from everyone else. There were lots of people all around them, when they had walked in many of them had turned their heads to see Kaiba and her. Many of the younger women were giving her glares, probably since she was with him.

Not soon after they had sat down a man around his fifties and a guy who looked he was Anzu and Kaiba's age approached the table. The older man had white hair and was dressed in a suit with a tie, while the boy had black hair that reminded Anzu of Kaiba's hairstyle expect the boy had shorter hair then he did.

"Hello Mr. Kaiba, what a pleasure to meet you. May we sit down?" The old man spoke. Kaiba gave a slight nod keeping his face stern and businesslike. "Who is this fine young lady with you tonight?"

"This is Anzu Mazaki, a friend of mine." The man nodded and told them about his son, Alex Hiko. Alex was his son and the heir to his company Hiko industries, their company specialized in computer software. Alex was a year older than Anzu, even though she would be turning his age in the next few months meaning they were still in the same grade levels. Anzu looked at Alex, he had green eyes, and wonderful hair, and she thought he was cute and charming. The waiter came over to their table and asked what they wished for dinner. After placing their order Kaiba slightly grasped Anzu's hand under the table gesturing to dance. Anzu not wanting to ruin the night nodded.

"You give in so easily Anzu." Seto whispered into her ear as they got into dancing formation. Anzu placed one hand on Kaiba's shoulder and took her other hand and placed it with his hand. As they placed their hands together Kaiba noticed how soft and delicate Anzu's small hand was compared to his. Kaiba's free hand went to Anzu's waist line and they began to dance the waltz. The two danced for quite a while both keeping up with each other's pace of the dance. Anzu whispered, 'I'm impressed Seto' as they danced. Kaiba could smell Anzu's hair that smelled of wild flowers and he felt a strand of hair tickle his face. He couldn't help but want to kiss her.

Alex watched Kaiba and Anzu dance, he had taken a liking to Anzu and her good looks. The way the dress clung to her body the way she smiled and laughed, he wanted her. He walked up to them while they danced and tapped Kaiba on the shoulder.

"May I have this dance with the lady?" Kaiba felt a rush of jealousy in his blood, why should he give up his Anzu to this pretty boy? This boy had just ruined his and Anzu's moment. He would not let him touch Anzu, even though he didn't understand himself why he didn't want her to dance with anyone else expect for him. Maybe because he didn't like to share?

"Sorry, but I don't see a lady here." Anzu pinched Kaiba, stupid Kaiba teasing her.

"Oh Mr. Kaiba how could you say such a thing like that when you have a beautiful goddess dancing in your arms!" Alex said winking at Anzu making her blush. Kaiba could feel his blood going up passing the hundred degree point.

"Mr. Hiko you may leave us now." Kaiba gave the worst death glare he could to Alex, how dare he start flirting with Anzu! Especially with her dancing with him! Alex shrugged his shoulders and whispered to Anzu they would dance later and went back to his seat. Anzu pinched Kaiba's shoulder.

"Why were you so mean to him?" Kaiba shrugged. Anzu began to get mad, why was Kaiba such a jerk sometimes? Well he IS a jerk, but usually not to her. Kaiba could feel rage when he though of Alex flirting with Anzu, he didn't understand what he was feeling.

"_Your jealous." _A voice inside of him said.

"_No I'm not!" _He fought back with himself.

"_You can't stand seeing another guy have the hots for Anzu." _

"_What are you talking about!"_ Kaiba said trying to fight the voice.

"_Admit it, every time she went out with a guy in the past two years you were filled with rage if the guy did anything to her. Your jealous."_

"_No I'm NOT JEALOUS"_

"_Your jealous if Anzu's with another guy aren't you? You want her to be with only you."_

Kaiba couldn't take it anymore, he closed his mind and ignored anything else he thought of. He was good at that sort of thing, hiding his thoughts and feelings. He looked at Anzu and realized she was looking at something or _someone._ It was _Alex. "Damn Anzu why do you fall for stupid guys_?"Kaiba thought.

"Anzu why are you looking at Alex?" Anzu snapped her head away, revealing a blush on her face.

"Oh, um, um, I-I..I think he's kinda cute." Kaiba rolled his eyes, Anzu was too sweet sometimes, a guy could take advantage of her, that's why he was there for her. Kaiba kept that kind of scum like Alex away from Anzu.

After a while the food came and Anzu and Kaiba stopped dancing. Kaiba and Mr. Hiko (the old man) talked about their companies and what they would like to do together. Anzu wasn't into business dealings and looked around. Alex had spent the whole time looking at her waiting for her to finish her food so he could have his dance with her. Kaiba left the table to talk in more private places about dealing with Hiko Industries. Alex took his chance with Kaiba gone to have his dance.

"Anzu, may I have _this_ dance?" Reaching his hand to Anzu to aid her to stand up in her dress. Anzu smiled and nodded her head and walked to the dance floor, she admired Alex's green jade eyes as they walked to the dance floor and they began to dance.

Kaiba walked to the dance room a few minutes later to see Anzu and Alex gone from the table. _"Damn he's dancing with her!" _Alex had his hand not on her waist, but very close to her bottom. Kaiba saw fire, then he saw Alex whispering something into her ear and her blushing and giggling. Kaiba saw double fire, then he saw Alex kiss her cheek. Kaiba saw triple fire and decided he needed to chill. He sat in his seat and tried to calm down. He made up his mind right there and then, he did not like Alex.

"Anzu, you look wonderful in that dress." Alex whispered into her ear, Anzu giggled and began to blush. Alex smiled and gave Anzu a peck on the cheek. "You're a good dancer, I'm impressed." Anzu's face began to go red, she had developed a silly crush on Alex.

The night ended and Kaiba and Anzu found themselves arguing in the limo.

"I don't know why your so upset Seto!" Anzu said to Kaiba who had his arms folded over his chest.

"I didn't like the way Alex looked at you and kissed you!" Anzu was taken aback, she hadn't expected Kaiba to get upset at her for that.

"It's not like were a couple, if we were I could understand if that upset you!" That hit both of them hard, Anzu hadn't meant to say that, she knew that they were very close. Kaiba turned away from her.

"Your right, were not, were best friends that's why I was concerned for you." Anzu understood him, Seto had been there for her every minute of every day since they became friends.

"Seto, your right we are best friends that's why we look out for each other." Anzu scooted next to Kaiba and turned his head so he was facing her. They both smiled, they knew all of their arguments ended with a hug. Kaiba squeezed Anzu in a hug, almost knocking the life out of her.

The next day at school, everything seemed normal, Anzu and Kaiba sat next to each other as usual. Kaiba wasn't as open as he was with Anzu in public as he was in private. The teacher walked in and shushed the class.

"We have a new student today, his name is Alex Hiko." Kaiba's eyes widened and Anzu couldn't believe it. She knew someone wasn't going to be happy, she knew the only empty desk was next to her in class. And that was exactly where he was put. Alex smiled and said hello to both Anzu and Kaiba with Anzu the only one replying with a hello back.

A few months passed, Anzu began to go out with Alex, she made sure that Seto was okay with the relationship first of course. One day at Anzu's apartment Alex had something to talk to her about.

"Anzu I hate your friend Seto Kaiba! He is a cruel heartless bastard! Anzu I want you to make up your mind right now, either break up with me, or break your friendship with Seto Kaiba!" Alex had been after Anzu to not be friends with Kaiba, it seems that Alex had had enough of Seto Kaiba and wanted Anzu to break relations with him. He pulled Anzu toward him around her waist and kissed her cheek. And whispered into her ear, "Please Anzu. I can't stand seeing him be with you. I'm your boyfriend not him, please Anzu." He caught her in a passionate kiss.

Anzu put her hands on Alex's shoulders and pushed him out of the kiss. She had deep feelings for Alex, but she cared about Seto much more. It pained her with the words that flowed out of her mouth.

"Alex, its over, no one puts my friendship on the line." Anzu spoke quietly and silent tears came out of her eyes. Alex looked at Anzu's eyes, he knew he had given her a bad situation, but he could not look at Anzu knowing she was Kaiba's friend. He hated Kaiba, his father always compared him to Kaiba. Anzu silently said, "Get out Alex, _please."_ Alex back away from Anzu changing his softness to anger.

"Fine Anzu, but you know what you lost!" Alex turned his back and stomped out of her apartment slamming the door behind him. Outside the door he cursed at Kaiba. Kaiba had cost Anzu from him, he wouldn't forgot what Kaiba had made him loose.

Anzu picked up her phone and called Seto.

"Hello?" Kaiba said from his end.

"Seto, I need you." Kaiba got up from his desk and jogged to his car. All he needed to hear was 'I need you' and he rushed to her apartment.

When he reached the door he took out his handy spare keys, Anzu had given him. When he opened the door he saw Anzu on the sofa crying in her hands. Anzu told him what had happened. She cried because Alex had forced her to break up with him because of her friendship with Kaiba. Kaiba sat next to her and put a finger on her chin to lift her face to look into her eyes. Her blue tear filled eyes had beauty and pureness in them. He didn't want to admit it, but knowing that Anzu had chosen him over Alex gave him a feel of satisfaction. He brought his arms around Anzu's waist and Anzu sat on his lap and hugged him back.

Their cheeks touched and Kaiba could feel tears falling down Anzu's wet cheek and he held her. He had brought her pain, she had deep feelings for Shane and she had given Shane up for him. And than he realized for the first time ever how much Anzu really cared for him.

Review, Review, Review!


	5. Hugs not Drugs

Declaimer: I do no own yugioh or any of its characters

**Best Friends Forever:**

**Hugs not Drugs**

Seto Kaiba woke up Saturday morning and remembered the events from the night before. Anzu had been crying, she had broken up with Shane, and he had comforted her to his best extent. After she had cried for a hour or so Kaiba had picked up Chinese food and brought it back to her apartment. They had both ate in silence, Kaiba kept a close eye on her to make sure she was going to break down into another fit of tears. Men had always hurt her in some way, making her unhappy and venerable. After dinner he had played his newest duel monster's 3D game with her, which seemed to cheer her up. She laughed and played next to his side smiling and getting into the game. Finally he had tucked her into bed, given her a good night kiss on the forehead and waited for her to fall asleep. After she had fallen asleep he left her apartment and driven home.

He picked up his blue cell phone, which he had custom build for himself, and looked at his text messages. Anzu and Kaiba shared a connection all the time, which happened to be cell phones. Kaiba had made a special phone just for Anzu that had many special features similar to his. It had a radio installed in it which allowed her to listen to music from the radio whenever she wanted, it also had online access, video games (similar to the type of graphics you get from game cube), it had a camera that allowed her to send and take pictures, it had a built in map to help Anzu if she got lost, and it had many other features that would take too long to explain. All of these things fit into a little thin flip phone that would be able to fit virtually anywhere. Kaiba's phone had everything's Anzu's had but it was much more advanced, how much more advanced can it get? You'd be surprised.

Walking downstairs he saw his brother yelling happily in the kitchen.

"YAY! PANCAKES!" Kaiba rolled his eyes as he walked down a large fleet of stairs.

"For the last time Mokuba you know what happens when you make pancakes! Our whole kitchen was burned!" Kaiba yelled to his brother. As he walked into the kitchen he noticed that his brother was sitting at the table in the eat in kitchen with a stack of perfect looking pancakes in front of him. Not to brown, not to light golden, just right. As he approached the table he noticed there were three large stacks of pancakes on the table, one stack were regular pancakes, the other was blueberry pancakes, and the last pile was chocolate chip pancakes, all his favorites. Mokuba turned his head and smiled gleefully.

"Look big brother!" He said as he pointed to the stacks of pancakes.

"Wha? How did yo-" Before he could say anymore he heard someone.

"Here ya go Mokuba!" It was Anzu. She handed Mokuba a glass of white milk and turned to Kaiba, she was in tight fitting red shorts and an orange fitting tee with a pink apron on while Kaiba had a pair of plaid blue and red boxers on with a large red tee-shirt saying, 'You know I Look Hot' that Anzu had given him. "Good morning Mr. Kaiba, why don't you have a seat?" Anzu said as she gestured Kaiba to sit down.

"What are you doing here Maz- ow!" Mokuba had stopped Kaiba from letting out Anzu's last name. Both the Kaiba's knew Anzu hated her family that had basically abandoned her and she hated hearing her last name. "Uh Anzu?" Anzu took no noticed that Kaiba had almost let her last name out, she went to the cabinet and pulled three plates, three knifes, and three forks and placed them down on the table. She than went to the cabinet and pulled two glasses and poured milk into them and handed one to Kaiba and placed the other one in front of herself.

During breakfast, Kaiba noticed that Anzu was in a happy mood, he had found out that Mokuba had woken up early (to play video games of course) and saw Anzu walking toward the front door through the window. Quietly he let her in, unnoticed by Kaiba, and she had made a large wonderful breakfast.

After breakfast Mokuba ran off to one of his other friends, he has billions, who won't want to be friends with Mokuba Kaiba? Thus leaving Kaiba and Anzu alone. They were both in Kaiba's room lying around, hanging out you could call it. Anzu sat on Kaiba's soft bed and folded her legs pretzel style allowing her smooth legs to touch the silk sheets. Kaiba was on his desk reading a book that Anzu had told him to read, FADE by Robert Cormier. The book was about a boy who could make himself invisible and how it ran in the family, and how he saw so many horrible things because he spied on other people.

"Seto, I want to thank you. You've done so much for me, I don't know how I'll ever be able to pay you back." Anzu said sincerely as she smiled at Kaiba. Kaiba put down the book.

"Anzu you've paid be back more than I've done anything for you. You've given me your friendship and that's more than I deserve." Kaiba stated plainly. Anzu smiled brightly as she stood up and jumped off the bed landed on the floor on her feet making a large thump.

"ANZU! I've told you, DON'T JUMP ON THE FLOOR! Your going to end up breaking a hole in the floor!" Kaiba slightly yelled as he stood and grabbed Anzu's shoulders to stop her from doing further things.

"Chill out, its not like you can't afford me breaking your floor every once in awhile." Kaiba smirked, she was right with the money he had he could afford Anzu breaking the whole house done so he could build it again with plenty of money to spare. _That little remark of hers is going to get her_.

Kaiba picked up, grabbing her from around her waist, Anzu and tossed her onto his bed. Anzu let out a slight scream as she landed, her face had a look that said what-the-hell-are-you-doing? Kaiba smirked and got atop of her. Anzu knew what was coming, it was their version of Mercy, in this version whoever begs and tells the other person they give up looses and the winner has the satisfaction that he or she is stronger.

"That book you told me to read is pretty intense, right now I was just reading the part where that boy sees the old man fondling around with the little girl, care to help me finished the scene?" Kaiba whispered into Anzu's ear. Anzu smirked, Kaiba always won their little battles with getting her to finally beg for him to get off of her or to let to, but today she would win, even if it meant taking drastic measures.

"I would like to help you, but oh look at the time, it seems that I must get going now." Kaiba pinned her arms down and grinned.

"Your not going anywhere until I get for what I paid for girlie." Kaiba saucily said into her ear again. Anzu smiled evilly.

"Yes and that's exactly what your going to get." Anzu's knee hit the 'danger zone' with not too much force. She didn't want to hurt him, well not too much anyway. Kaiba's eyes widened a little as he rolled off of Anzu covering his 'danger zone' with his hands.

"Anzu I thought you didn't play dirty." Kaiba managed to say through his pain. Anzu hopped off the bed and put her hands on her hips.

"Geez Seto I'm a girl, you weigh way more than me, how did you expect me to get out of the position you put me in?" Kaiba finally recovered and tackled Anzu to the floor.

"I didn't." He said in a deep voice that sent chills down Anzu's spine.

"Aw, get off of me!" Anzu said to Kaiba who seemed to be satisfied with his comeback.

"Not until you give up." Kaiba smirked, he knew he had won. Anzu rolled her eyes and tried to think of possible ways to get out of his weight without loosing.

"Uhh…Seto….I like the pink bunny boxers I gave you on valentine's day that you happen to be wearing that happen to be sticking out of your pants." It was true Kaiba was wearing the pink bunny boxers Anzu had given to him last valentine's day and they were sticking out of his pants. Kaiba's face turned slightly pink and moved his arms away from Anzu to pull up his pants to cover his boxers. This never happened to Seto Kaiba, he always was cool and calm, but I guess today was the day Kaiba has his boxers sticking out of his neat and tidy black slacks. Anzu took this chance to get out of Kaiba's tackle and run to the door. "Nya, Nya, you can't catch me Kaiba!" Anzu said as she spanked her ass to tease him.

Kaiba stood on his feet and ran after Anzu. _There's no way I'm letting her get the best of me, I always win, I never loose and she called me Kaiba!_

Anzu ran down the stairs in the Kaiba mansion and ran for the doors, she could hear Seto behind her. She knew that her calling her Kaiba slightly upset him because they _had _promised to never go back to calling each other from last names, but hey she was teasing him here. She arrived at the doors and swung them open and ran for the gates.

Kaiba continued to run after her, but he couldn't catch up yet, she had had the start on the running.

Anzu ran toward the gates and saw Roland in Kaiba's limo reading a book. She opened the back door and jumped in.

"Hey Roland! Don't tell Kaiba I'm here, uh, just say that I'm headed to Joe's Bar and uh I took a taxi! Yea that it! And make sure to drive him there. I'll just hide in the trunk and make sure to open the trunk after you drop in off at the bar!" Roland smiled at Anzu as she finished telling her plan to him.

"Another game I presume?" Anzu nodded as she opened the seat that lead to the trunk. Just as she slid into the trunk Kaiba came into the limo.

"Roland, where's Anzu? I know you know, because you always know. Now tell me or else." Kaiba said in a low grumble.

"I saw her taking a taxi and yelling for the taxi driver to take her to Joe's Bar, Mr. Kaiba. I believe that bar is around the corner am I not mistaken?" Roland said to Kaiba.

"How would I know? Now take me to that Bar!" Kaiba ordered. Anzu giggled quietly that her plan was working.

When arriving at the bar Kaiba went into the bar and Roland popped open the trunk for Anzu. Anzu smiled and said a thank you to Roland and hurried inside. Kaiba was there looking around for Anzu looking as crazy as ever. His hair was a mess, the top rim of the pink boxers were still showing and his belt was unbuckled. It kind of looked like he had just done it…..

Anzu pulled on Kaiba's trench coat to reveal her presence. She had won, she didn't have Kaiba helpless, but he sure looked that way. Kaiba wobbled around his head and sat down at the bar.

"Fine you win." Kaiba grumbled as Anzu jumped up and down and laughed for joy, she had finally won, it wasn't a victory like people usually had, but it was still a victory. Anzu told Kaiba she was in his car the whole time, Kaiba had to admit, even though it wasn't really a victory like most people would think, it sort of was, Anzu had completely tricked him and he really did look like a helpless lunatic looking around for her.

Anzu sat down next to Kaiba and looked around the bar, it was full of people even at this time of day. As she scanned the room her eyes met with another's, Alex's jade green eyes. Anzu looked at the person that was next to him and it was a girl. A pang hit Anzu's chest as she saw the girl in her tight fitting shirt and mini skirt. Alex started at her and Anzu broke the look by asking the bar tender for a drink.

"Anzu what are you doing? I'm not letting you drink! I can drink, but now way in hell are you going to drink anything." Anzu ignored him and gulped down the drink and asked for another one, and another and another. Kaiba's eyes filled with worry, he had never seen Anzu like this before. He grabbed her hand as she began to drink her third beer and told the bar tender to take the drink away.

"Anzu what is your problem?" Anzu gestured in the corner of the room. Kaiba looked and saw Alex talking with some hooker. "Oh Anzu" He brought her into a hug almost feeling her pain and grabbed her hand took wobbling Anzu to the nearest **Starbucks **to fill her up on coffee.

As she left the bar, Alex eyed her and Kaiba and glared at Kaiba with all his might.

After four cups of dark coffee Anzu was shaking like mad and holding on her chocolate chip cookie she had gotten for dear life.

"Now Anzu, you need to get over Alex for god's sake!" Kaiba said to Anzu as he took a sip on his coffee. Anzu was still shaking from all the coffee she had drank. "Hey are you even listening to me?" Kaiba asked.

"I-got to-go-o pe-e-" Anzu stuttered out of her mouth as she got up and ran toward the bathroom.

Kaiba chuckled to himself, good o' Anzu.

How'd you like it? I know it'll be weird for some of you guys to read Kaiba being so playful and nice, but you have to take into account that they've been friends for two whole years and they have connections from when they were kids, so considering that its not that odd that Kaiba would be acting like this. It seems like Shane still has a thing for Anzu and hating Kaiba. Oo Please review! And don't forget to Email me!


	6. I Hate Newspapers!

Declaimer: I do not own yugioh or any of its characters

**Best Friends Forever:**

**I Hate Newspapers!**

Anzu woke up in her bed to see wonderful streaming light coming from her blinds in her room. She sat up in her bed and yawned and stretched her muscles. She had to admit, seeing Alex at the bar made her realize she still had to get over him and the only way to get over him was to have fun! She reached for her cell phone and clicked the speed dial button for Seto.

It was eight in the morning on a Sunday and Seto Kaiba does not wake up until eleven, so him receiving a call so early was quite unusual. His chocolate brown hair a mess and his face sunken deeply into the pillow he groaned as he heard his cell phone ring. His hand randomly hit the end table that was next to him in hopes to get his cell phone without sitting up or turning around. His hand met with the cell phone and he clicked it on.

"Hello? This better be damn good for you waking me up." Kaiba growled into his cell phone.

'Hey Seto baby, I was thinking that you and me could have some fun.' Anzu's voice buzzed in Kaiba's. Flopping onto his back Kaiba scratched his perfectly toned abs and opened his eyes so he saw a white ceiling.

"Damn Anzu why do you always ruin my weekends?" Kaiba could hear Anzu chuckling on the other side of the phone.

'Because, you're my bestest friend!' Anzu said in a cute little teddy bear voice that usually stuffed animals made when they were pressed in the tummy. Kaiba rolled his eyes, it was a large responsibility being Anzu's friend, he had to protect her, feed her, carry her to bed, but it wasn't like he didn't enjoy his responsibility.

"Fine…what did you have in mind today? I'm hoping I'll live through today so don't make your little idea of fun too harsh." Kaiba grumbled into the phone. The white silk sheets that Anzu and him had picked out for his bed the year before slid off of the bed showing Kaiba was sleeping in only boxers, the pink bunny boxers Anzu had given him. Typical. Kaiba sat up and stretched his arms with the cell phone stuck between his chin and shoulder blades.

'Um…lets go to the beach! Grab Mokuba too! Next stop Domino Beach! Lets go!' Anzu hopped out of bed and grabbed her beach towel and beach bag.

"Ugh…I hate that place too many half naked girls…they'll be all over me…" Kaiba whined.

'Don't worry I'll protect you' Anzu said half sarcastically.

"Fine, me and Mokuba will pick you up in a hour, good?"

'Good' Anzu hung up the phone and ran around her room gathering things for the beach. She was going to the beach!

Anzu, Kaiba, and Mokuba arrive at Domino beach on a sunny hot day to find the beach packed with people. The view of the beach was wonderful, the beautiful sparkling blue water and the hot sand underneath their feet made the beach feel perfect.

"Lets sit over there" Anzu said as she pointed to a nice empty area. Anzu was wearing a pink bikini that showed her in shape dancer body and wore hot pink rubber flip flops along with a water proof watch she had picked up during her shopping spree for her last birthday. Kaiba was holding all the stuff they had packed for the beach since he assured Anzu that holding things was a job for a strong man like him. He ended up holding the beach umbrella, three beach bags, the picnic basket (that Anzu had made), and the cooler. He wore plain dark blue swimsuit trunks and a pair of dark sunglasses that he wore so girls wouldn't recognize him. Anzu had laughed at the idea that Kaiba was trying to hide his identity from just wearing a pair of sunglasses.

Anzu set up the umbrella and set down a large beach spread that all three of them could sit on. Anzu and Kaiba sat down under the umbrella and admired the view as Mokuba ran towards the water in his duel monster's trunks. He plunged into the water and began swimming and slashing around. Kaiba pulled out a book from his bag and began reading it.

"Seto were at the beach to relax not to study or read!" Anzu said frowning. Kaiba stared at Anzu with his sunglasses still on. "And why do you have those ridiculous looking sunglasses still on?"

"Anzu do you not remember the last time we came to the beach?" Kaiba asked teasingly.

Anzu remembered, it was last summer, Anzu and Kaiba decided to go to the beach for awhile, they weren't dressed in swim suits, but they just wanted to walk on the beach. When they had gotten there a group of girls ran to Kaiba (he was dressed in his Kaiba Corp outfit) and started asking him for dates and whatnot. The girls would not stop following them, so they ended up making a run for it to the limo as a group of girls chased them, it was horrible because the scene of Kaiba running away from girls ended up on the front of the newspaper.

"Ugh it was horrible." Anzu said suddenly and quickly covered her mouth to make the situation seem a little better. "Well it won't happen this time!" Kaiba groaned. Mokuba was being swarmed by a bunch of teen's his age and a bunch of girls. He seemed to be enjoying the attention unlike his brother, he was laughing and smiling and flirting back with the girls.

"Hey Mokuba! Come and have some lunch!" Anzu screamed to him. Mokuba looked at Anzu and nodded. The crowd around him started asking him questions about the girl who had yelled to him.

"Who is she?" One said.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"She older than you!" Another said. Mokuba sighed and then smiled.

"No, she not my girlfriend, she's his girlfriend" Mokuba said as he pointed at his brother. His brother and Anzu were just friends, SURE. Mokuba never looked at them as friends, he always thought they were a couple, that did do kissing or making out. That was his opinion. The crowd had not noticed the man who sat next to Anzu.

"Is HE your brother! Seto Kaiba!" One girl said checking out Kaiba from head to toe as he lay back and had his face hidden in his book. Mokuba started to sweat and thought of ways to get him out of this.

"Uh, no, no, that's, uh some guy my friend Anzu met last week, his name is um…Tris..um Chris Tris!" The girls made a face, they had hoped it was Seto Kaiba so that they could try to get a date with him. Mokuba ran toward Anzu and Kaiba and sat down, he let out a sigh and tried to hide the fact that he had almost revealed his brother was with him. He knew his brother did not want other people to know that he was on the beach.

Mokuba's fan club left and Mokuba sat down to eat the picnic lunch Anzu had prepared for him and his brother. Kaiba finally put down his book and looked at the food Anzu was taking out of her basket. Three canteens of milk, three bags of potato chips, three large chocolate chip cookies (home baked), and three chocolate sandwiches. Anzu was the best at making chocolate sandwiches, basically it was a chocolate spread that was put onto white bread. It sounds simple, but Anzu made the chocolate spread herself. She would take a bar of mild chocolate and melt it, than add more milk to it and a little bit of peanut butter than mix it again and TA-DA! You have chocolate spread, to put onto white bread, a wonderful lunch that goes with milk.

"I see you made my favorite sandwich." Kaiba said as his hand went for a sandwich. Anzu smiled as she distributed the lunch items.

After everyone at the wonderful lunch, Kaiba flopped back onto his back and closed his eyes (even though you wouldn't know because he had his sunglasses on). Anzu reached over to Kaiba and grabbed his sun glasses and jumped up on the hot mid-day sand.

"What's the big idea Mazaki?" Kaiba growled as he reached from Anzu's arm. Anzu stood up and stuck out her tongue as she ran over to the ocean with the glasses.

"Your sun glasses are going for a swim!" Anzu yelled as she got in the position to through the glasses into the water. Mokuba let a large laugh out and Kaiba got up and ran to Anzu trying to save his hundred dollar designer made glasses. He grabbed Anzu's hand and tackled her and they both crashed into the cooling water. Anzu's wet bikini brought Kaiba's face to a light blush as he stumbled to get off of her.

"That was fun!" Anzu said as her arms were in the water taking in the salt water ocean. She raised her hand that had the sunglasses in them and found they were not there anymore. 'Uh-Oh'

"Where are my glasses?" Kaiba said as he looked at Anzu.

"Uh, I dunno?" Anzu said confused as she shrugged her shoulders. Kaiba stood up and looked in the water hoping he would find his lost sunglasses. No sooner had she stood up a group of girls surrounded him and Anzu.

"Oh MY GOD! Your SETO KAIBA!" One girl screamed.

"Would you like go on a date with me? Please?" Another said.

"Your so handsome!"

"Can I touch your hair!"

"Can I have your autograph?"

Kaiba froze in his tracks and gave Anzu a death glare saying 'its your fault I'm in this situation' Anzu's mouth was hanging open. She hadn't meant Seto to get bombarded by a group of giggly girls. She felt a burning sensation in her body as she saw the girls trying to get Seto, she decided to had to try to save him.

"Okay girls that's enough. For your information this guy over here is mine." Anzu said smoothly as she put her arms around Kaiba. Kaiba let out a smirk.

"Yea right! That guy is mine!" A girl screamed to Anzu.

"If this guy wasn't mine do you think he'd let me do this?" Anzu said calmly as she reached up and kissed Kaiba on cheek a few times then on the nose with a hand behind his head and the other on his shoulder. Kaiba had to admit, he liked the kisses he got, they were the first kisses Anzu had ever given him. A couple of girls back away.

"Now get lost." Kaiba said in a low growl. The rest of the girls scattered mumbling how Anzu was a bitch.

On the ride home Mokuba sang how Anzu and Kaiba were in love while Anzu and Kaiba denied it and Anzu said it was only to get Seto out of a bad spot.

"Anzu and Kaiba sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love than comes marriage than come Anzu pushing a baby carriage! That's not all, that's not all-"

"MOKUBA SHUT UP!" Anzu and Kaiba yelled in unison.

"I did it so Seto wouldn't have those girls bothering him." Anzu said with her cheeks showing deep redness from constant blushing. Kaiba had kept his act cool, with just shrugging from time to time. Mokuba decided to let it go, he knew one day his brother and Anzu were going to realize they loved each other.

The next day Anzu had planned to meet Kaiba at Domino Café before school started. When they met Kaiba had ordered black coffee for both of them and two large cookies. Anzu calmly sat down and took a sip of her coffee and opened the newspaper not noticing the front page. Kaiba took a glace at the front page as Anzu read the inside contents and his eyes almost popped out.

"Anzu give me that paper" Kaiba said as Anzu handed him the paper with a slight expression of confusion.

"What is it?" Anzu asked. Kaiba laid the front page out to her so she could see and her eyes bulged. It was a picture of Anzu kissing Kaiba on the cheek with her hand perfectly placed behind his wet hair and her other hand on his broad shoulders. The headline stated, 'Is Seto Kaiba finally getting a girlfriend?' Anzu skimmed over the article, the paper had other pictures of when Kaiba was on top of Anzu when he had tried to get his sunglasses back and when they were sitting together. The article talked about how well Kaiba's company was doing and was this girl 'just doing it for the money?'

"I told you going to the beach wasn't a great idea" Kaiba said plainly.

"When did you say that?" Anzu asked back with a hint of coldness in her words. Kaiba shrugged as he took another sip of his coffee. "What are we suppose to do?" Anzu asked franticly. Kaiba shrugged.

"Go along with the story?" Kaiba replied teasingly. Anzu's hand reached to his arm and he received a hard pinch. "How about you let out some anger? You could get so angry you could rip your clothes off." Kaiba said with a smug smile on his face.

"I'd rather rip the paper up" Anzu said as she twisted the paper up in her hands. Than she ripped off the cover and threw the whole pile of paper to the ground. She than got out of her seat and went on a violent rage and stomped on the newspaper on the ground with fury. Her face was red with anger at the news people who had taken her picture and said she was Seto's girlfriend. And how dare they say SHE was with him for HIS money!

Kaiba covered his face with his hands as Anzu went crazy. _She really needs to know that you never go crazy in public. _Anzu stopped after a minute or two and calmly sat down.

"Ah, that feels better." She crossed her legs and took a sip of coffee and continued to finish her breakfast of cookie and coffee.

The next day Kaiba went down to his kitchen and prepared his daily coffee. He looked at the headlines of the paper and saw a large black and white picture of Anzu jumping up and down at yesterday's paper. The headline read 'Kaiba's girlfriend goes crazy at newspaper when seeing it revealed her secret.' Kaiba laughed at the funny picture of Anzu. He would make sure that tomorrow the newspaper would NOT have anything to do with his personal life and he would get this whole Anzu being his girlfriend straightened out with the media.

"Silly Anzu" Kaiba said to himself as he looked at the picture again.

Review Pleaz!


	7. Get Me a Chef!

Declaimer: I do not own yugioh or any of its characters

**Best Friends Forever:**

**Get Me a Chef **

A few weeks after the newspaper incident Anzu was in Kaiba's study room doing homework for her math class. Kaiba had found a way to sue the newspaper company for invading personal space, and the media made it official there was nothing going on between Anzu Mazaki and Seto Kaiba. Kaiba was sitting at a desk typing away at his laptop in a pair of dress pants and a dress shirt, very business like. Anzu on the other hand was in a tee shirt that said 'kiss me' and red shorts. Kaiba popped his head away from his laptop's screen and turned his face towards Anzu.

"I just remembered I have a dinner party today with a bunch of businessmen and I don't have a chef." Kaiba said to Anzu. It was surprising that he wouldn't have a chef for this occasion because usually Kaiba was prepared for everything.

"So? Get a chef." Anzu said. Some of her remarks were becoming into things that Kaiba would say.

"I can't, the only chef I usually have is in the hospital from breaking his leg." Kaiba said back to Anzu. "So, can you cook for the party tonight?" It was unusual for Kaiba to ask favors from Anzu, well he did once in awhile, like the dancing ball a month ago. Anzu folded her arms across her chest.

"I have homework." Anzu said stubbornly as she got up and began to walk out of the room. Kaiba stood up and grabbed her arm tightly.

"Anzu…" Kaiba growled as he looked at her wonderful blue eyes. _God she's beautiful. _Kaiba thought. Anzu looked at Kaiba and thought for a moment.

"Fine" Anzu replied as she walked into the kitchen. Kaiba followed her to see what she was up to. "When's the party?" Anzu asked.

"Six" Kaiba replied plainly. Anzu looked at the clock it was 4:27! That left her less than two hours!

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!" Anzu screamed in Kaiba's face. A large giddy smile came across Kaiba's face.

"I forgot"

* * *

Anzu had spent the last hour and a half running around the kitchen trying to get everything prepared for the dinner party. Finally she had finished all her dishes, a meat lasagna, freshly tossed salads, lemon herb chicken (Kaiba's favorite), and a green bean casserole. _Seto totally owes me for his. _Anzu thought as she placed all the dishes on the table. She was happy that the food hadn't taken as long as she expected in cooking. 

Kaiba came down the stairs into the dining rooming and saw the whole table filled with the dishes that Anzu had prepared. He smiled, he knew Anzu could do it. He walked into the kitchen to find Anzu standing by the sink covered in flour, peppers, and whatnot.

"Anzu your such a messy cook." Kaiba said as Anzu shot him a glare.

"You didn't help me at all! What did you expect?" Kaiba walked over to Anzu and gave her a light hug, not wanting to ruin his formal clothes. He wore the same clothes he was wearing two hours ago, except he wore a dark colored redtie with his dress shirt. They both heard the doorbell ring.

"You can go upstairs to change and you _**are**_ going to stay for the party." Anzu ran upstairs as Kaiba swiftly went to the door in greet his guests, a thing he hated to do.

Anzu ran into Kaiba's room and opened the bottom drawer, she kept spare clothes at his house just in case. Looking through the clothes she found what she would wear, a knee length black formal skirt and a simple white top. She went into the bathroom and combed her shoulder length hair and put it into a simple pony tail letting her bangs fall onto the sides of her face. She didn't really want to stay for the party, but she knew Seto didn't enjoy parties either. She knew Seto wanted her to stay so he wouldn't have to talk to the other people at the party as much.

* * *

Walking towards the large dining room, that had enough seats for twenty people, Kaiba met her in the kitchen. He elegantly took her arm and put it around his and led her to the dining room where most of the seats at the table were filled. Anzu looked around, she recognized some of the people, she had seen most of them in 'business today' magazines or in the stock section of the newspaper. 

"My, my who is this fine lady we have here?" A old man in a business suit said as Kaiba led her to the table. Anzu smiled, Kaiba had taught her how to act at these kinds of parties. He told her, just smile and I'll take care of the old idiots.

"She's Anzu Mazaki, a close friend of mine." Kaiba responded to the man as he pulled out a chair for Anzu. Anzu sat down noticing that the seat on both sides of her were empty. Kaiba took a seat next to her and faintly smiled. The door bell rang again. Kaiba started to get up, but than a man at the table said he would be delighted to get the door for him.

"Who else is coming Seto?" Anzu whispered to Kaiba while the other men talked among themselves.

"That old guy at the Ball you met." Anzu's eyes bulged a little.

"You mean Alex is coming to this party?" Anzu whispered again to Kaiba. Kaiba patted her knee.

"No no I invited his dad, not that idiot. Do you really think I'd invite-" Kaiba was cut off from his words as he saw Alex walk into the dining room following his father. Anzu froze in her seat as Kaiba gave Alex a glare saying, what-do-you-think-your-doing-here? Alex's jade green eyes calmly looked at Anzu as he sat down in the spare seat next to her. Next to him his father sat down.

"Alex wanted to come to your dinner party so much that I just had to bring him along." Alex's father said to Kaiba.

"I'm sure" Kaiba replied. Anzu's body was completely tensed up as she thought of the fact Alex was sitting next to her, with his jade green eyes staring at her face. Kaiba announced for everyone to start eating the food.

"This chicken is delicious!" One man exclaimed. "Mr. Kaiba you have to tell me who your chef is."

"Actually, Ms. Mazaki prepared tonight's dinner." Kaiba said calmly as he looked at Anzu.

"The lady is beautiful and talented!" Another chimed in.

"Yes indeed." Alex whispered so that only Anzu could hear. Kaiba also heard, making him feel guilty that he had made Anzu stay for the dinner party.

* * *

Alex did not make any other comments or bother Anzu in anyway for the remaining time at the party. Everyone left and Anzu and Kaiba were left alone in the large mansion. Mokuba was at another friend's house for a sleepover for the rest of the week. Anzu sighed and sat down in the living room on the large elegant sofa. Kaiba came and sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. 

"How are you doing Anzu?" Kaiba asked as Anzu put her head on Kaiba's shoulder.

"Okay…"

"Are you over Alex?"

"Yeah…" Anzu said weakly. Kaiba felt happiness flow through his blood when he heard that one word. Anzu was over Alex! But why was he so happy?

Kaiba gave Anzu a kiss on the forehead as Anzu put her head in his lap and her body stretched over the sofa. Kaiba stroked Anzu's soft hair as she lay in his lap, he had the urge to go violent and kiss her all over, but Anzu was his friend, right?

After awhile Anzu fell asleep in his lap, Kaiba carried her to his bed. She was still dressed in formal clothes, he didn't want to wake her up, but he didn't want to ruin her privacy either. Guessing that Anzu had underwear on he took her skirt off and her shirt, Anzu was left lying on his bed asleep and half naked. Looking at her half naked body brought chills of lust down his spine. Going to his dresser he ignored his urges and took out a large tee shirt that had the blue eyes white dragon on it and put it on Anzu, thankfully it went below her thighs.

Quietly Kaiba went down to the dining room to put the dishes in the sink, a task that he never did, but since his chef was gone he was stuck doing it. On the table where Alex had been sitting was a note folded in half. Picking up the paper and opening it he read it.

'Dear Anzu,

Looking at your face makes me want to kiss you, feel you, hold you. Please leave Kaiba and come to me. I still love you Anzu.

-Alex'

Kaiba took the paper and ripped it in half, he did not want Anzu to go to him! He felt so many feelings towards Anzu, kindness, lust, friendship,…….love? He didn't know what to call half of his feelings towards her. Was it love? Well whatever it was he didn't want Alex to get between him and Anzu, that was for sure.

* * *

How am I doing so far? Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I know I make mistakes sometimes because I forget to look over what I wrote so I'm sorry for my mistakes! 


	8. Happy Birthday Seto Part I

Declaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters

**Best Friends Forever:**

**Happy Birthday Kaiba Part I**

It was November 21st, Seto Kaiba's birthday. It was around four in the afternoon on a Friday and Anzu was running around the Kaiba mansion decorating it for Seto's birthday. Mokuba was on the phone calling in for an order of extra large pizza's and breadsticks for the party he and Anzu had planned for Seto. Kaiba would be home soon so Anzu and Mokuba hurried to finish their finial details of the party. They had invited Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Mai to join them because even though Kaiba never really liked them, the more the merrier! Anzu heard the door bell ring.

"There here!" Anzu yelled with excitement as she ran to the door. She opened the door to find her friends smiling and holding birthday presents.

"Hey Anzu" Yugi said to her as he handed her a large present with balloon wrapping paper on it.

"Is that jerk Kaiba here yet?" Joey asked as he took a step into the mansion handing a small present to Anzu.

"Joey be nice." Mai said as she handed Anzu a cylinder shaped present.

"Is the food here?" Tristan asked as he handed Anzu another small looking present that looked similar to Joey's. As everyone came inside they gasped at the decorations. Anzu had hung paper 3-D blue eyes white dragons from the tall ceiling and all the balloons that were on the wall had different duel monsters on them. The streamers also had different duel monsters on them as they hung around the whole house and a large banner hung above the door reading 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY SETO!'

"Who did the decorations? There amazing!" Yugi exclaimed as he took a look around.

"Anzu did all the decorations, aren't they cool?" Mokuba said as everyone nodded.

Everyone sat down in the living room and Mokuba told them what they were suppose to do when Seto came. They were suppose to basically hide behind the furniture and when he came inside they would all jump out and yell 'Happy Birthday.'

Mai smiled. "I hope you don't mind, but after the food and presents I have a game we have to play." She stated to the gang.

"Cool what's the game?" Mokuba asked with interest.

"It's a surprise."

Suddenly the door began to open, Kaiba was home! Everyone got into their hiding places and waited for the door to completely open.

* * *

Kaiba groaned as he unlocked the door to his mansion, he knew today was his birthday, usually Anzu and Mokuba planned him something different every year. This year he was hoping for something peaceful and calm. As he entered the mansion and walked into the living room, putting down his brief case in the foyer he saw Anzu, Mokuba, Yugi and his little friends jump out from behind the furniture and yelling happy birthday to him. He froze in his tracks,_ great, a birthday with Yugi and his friends_.

He looked around the room and saw 3-D paper blue eyes white dragon's hanging from the wall and balloons with duel monster pictures on them. He slightly smiled, Anzu probably had done all of this for him, she did every year.

"Happy Birthday Seto!" Anzu said with excitement as she ran over to Kaiba's side and hugged him around the torso. Suddenly Kaiba didn't care that he was going to have a party with Yugi and his friends, he cared that Anzu was going to be with him.

* * *

The pizza arrived and everyone sat around in the dining room and stuffed their faces with slices of cheese, chicken, and beef pizzas, even Kaiba loosened up and ate a few slices. After pizza Anzu walked into the dining room holding a cake with eighteen candles on the top. She put it down and instantly Kaiba smirked to himself. It had duel monsters all over it, and in the middle was a large blue eyes white dragon made of pure icing. Anzu had not lit the candles, nor did she. She knew Kaiba was the kind of person who didn't want a song or wanted to be center of attention and blow out candles so she went straight to cutting out generous amounts of slices and gave them out.

After eating, everyone sat in a circle in the living room so that Kaiba would open presents. Kaiba didn't like all this attention of him being 'the birthday boy,' but he would do it so all of Anzu's hard work wouldn't go to waste.

First he opened Yugi's present and found it to be a large duel monster's card holder with a section for trap cards, magic cards, and monster cards.

Next he opened Mai's present and found it to be a coffee mug with a picture of a drunk looking bunny that said 'got coffee?'

Than he opened Tristan's and Joey's presents and they were both cheap-o starter decks with beginner cards.

"You can use those cards to improve you skills Kaiba" Joey said with a triumphant smile on his face.

"I'd watch it if I were you" Kaiba replied coldly as he went to the next present.

Next it was Mokuba's turn, and he gave Kaiba a picture frame (that he had made) with a picture of him and his older brother when they were young. Kaiba smiled and gave his younger brother a pat on the head.

Last, there was Anzu's present. It was wrapped in golden wrapping paper and had a wonderful looking blue bow on top. Kaiba carefully opened the present, making sure he didn't rip the wrapping paper. When he had taken off the wrapping paper he looked at the present with widening eyes. It was a blue-eyes white dragon sculpture that had wonderful detail, it was the size of his fist and had was glossy and shiny on the surface.

"Pull the sides apart" Anzu whispered. Kaiba slowly pulled the sides of the dragon apart until the dragon opened to reveal two figures hand in hand. The two figures where sculptures of them holding hands. The Anzu figure was wearing a light blue skirt and a white tee shirt while the Kaiba figure was dressed in a pair of black slacks, a sweater, and a trench coat. Around the two figures was a blue metallic watch. Kaiba picked up the watch and stared at it. In the middle of the watch there was it said, "I love you" instead of the word love it had a large red heart.

"Oh Anzu" Kaiba barely said. Everyone around them were paying attention to other things, Joey and Yugi were arguing what monster was on the pink balloons, and Tristan and Mai were talking with Mokuba.

Mai's eyes shifted for a second and saw a wonderful moment between Seto and Anzu. Their eyes were locked, they were so close together they could almost….

"Hey its time for my game!" Mai exclaimed. "Were going to play seven minutes in heaven my style!"

"How do you play that game?" Mokuba asked as everyone else's eyes were getting larger by the second.

"Well here's how it goes my way. We all sit in a circle, the way we are doing right now, than we have a chooser. Then everyone shuts their eyes except for the chooser. The choose than goes over to one person and puts a blindfold over his or her eyes. Next, the chooser takes the person into a closet and tells the person to wait there. Than, the choose goes back to the circle and taps the shoulder of another person. The other person has to go into the closet for seven minutes and do whatever he or she wants to do with the blindfolded person. After seven minutes are up the chooser comes and knocks on the door and the blindfold comes off!" Mai could see that this game was making everyone uncomfortable, but she didn't care, she was doing this game to give Kaiba a little more 'Happy Birthday.' To her Kaiba needed to lossen up once in awhile, ya know?

"I dunno Mai, lets just play Hide n' Seek" Joey said with an uncomfortable look on his face.

"No Joey were playing this game!" Mai shot back.

"Oh, can I be the chooser!" Mokuba screamed with delight. Mai nodded with a smile.

* * *

Everyone sat in a circle, Joey sat next to Mai, Anzu sat next to Mokuba, Kaiba sat next to Mokuba and Tristan sat next to Yugi.

Mokuba rose to his feet as soon as everyone had closed their eyes. Now who to pick. Joey and Mai weren't a bad combination hmm but what about Anzu and Seto?

Mokuba thought hard and decided that Anzu and Seto were going to go into the closet. Mokuba took the blue colored blindfold that Mai had given him and slipped it around Anzu's closed eyes.

Anzu felt the cool silky material slip across her closed eyes and felt the blindfold tightened around her head. Her nerves acted up, she hadn't known what to expect with this game. She had never played this before.

She rose to her feet slowly and Mokuba held her hand for guidance. She heard a door open and Mokuba gently pushed her down to sit on the cool carpeted floor. Then she heard the door shut.

Mokuba jogged lightly back to the living room and tapped Seto on the shoulder. His eyes shot open and looked at Mokuba. He was about to speak, but Mokuba slapped his hand over his mouth. He grabbed his hand and lead him to the closet and pointed at the door, gesturing for him to go inside.

* * *

Kaiba had looked around the circle to see who he had to go inside the closet with and realized it was Anzu. He felt Mokuba tug his hand and lead him to the door, gesturing for him to go inside. Carefully Kaiba opened the door to reveal a large walk in closet used for storage. The closet was the size of a bathroom except it was empty and bare and was carpeted. He walked into the closet and closed the door behind him. The light from under the door gave him enough lighting to see Anzu's body.

She was in the corner of the closet with the blindfold over her eyes and her legs spread out in front of her. She was wearing a skirt covered with the imprints of flowers and she wore a bluish-blackish looking tang top that exposed her shoulders. She had her hands folded in her lap nervously.

Kaiba was fighting in his head what he should do, whether to kiss her or not to. She had been his friend for over two years, would he change it into something more? Should he? Looking at her innocent face and her delicate lips he felt lust rise up within him.

Dammit he wanted Anzu. Not Anzu as his friend, but he wanted to love her, hold her, kiss her.

He went slowly over to Anzu and knelt on his knees. He gently cupped her cheek in his hand and brought his lips down to hers.

At first the kiss was soft and gentle, he could feel Anzu's shock as his lips brushed against hers. She mouthed the word 'huh?' as he kissed her. Her body was motionless confused to who had kissed her and whether she should push the person away or to give in?

Kaiba moved from her lips to her cheek giving her light kisses over her forehead than to her earlobe, than down to her neck. He lightly sucked on her soft skin. He went back to her lips kissing more demandingly. He pushed his fingers into her hair, feeling her soft hair until her hair fell out of her neat pony tail. He could feel her slightly resisting against his kisses.

"Anzu please don't resist me" He whispered into her ear.

Anzu's hand went to her blindfold as she took it off and looked at the person who had been kissing her. She looked into his blue eyes, he was kneeling at her side while she was sitting. She had a shocked look on her face.

"I'm sorry" Kaiba whispered as he stood and turned away. Anzu stood up and grabbed his arm and looked into his ice blue eyes once more, smiling.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to do that" Anzu whispered back as crystal tears began to form and fall from her blue eyes.

Kaiba leaned in once more and passionately brought his lips down to hers once more. Anzu put her arms around his neck as he placed his hand around her waist.

Breaking for air, Kaiba asked her. "How long have you felt like this?"

Anzu smiled. "A long time" Than she thought for a second. "How long have _you_ felt like this?"

Kaiba smirked. "A long time." He crushed his lips against hers. She tasted like cake and maybe a hint of chocolate? Had she been stealing from his stash of sneakers bars under his bed? He smiled against her lips.

'Good o' Anzu.' He thought to himself

* * *

Review Review! I finally made them kiss! I hope you guys are happy! ;-D 


	9. Happy Birthday Seto Part II

Declaimer: I do not own Yuigoh or any of its characters

**Best Friends Forever:**

**Happy Birthday Seto Part II**

Mokuba was waiting with the rest of the gang in the living room for Seto and Anzu's time to run out. Unknown to everyone he had extended the time, just for them. So far they had been in the closet for ten minutes and he was waiting until they would come out themselves because whatever they were doing he didn't want to stop them.

Yugi and Tristan opened the TV to watch the United States duel monster tournament that was being aired in Japan. Joey and Mai were fighting over something and Mokuba was sitting on the floor staring at the closet door in the distance waiting for his brother and Anzu to come out. He didn't want to disturb them in whatever activity they were taking place in.

* * *

Aznu tugged off Kaiba's trench coat as they fell to the ground of the closet still deep in passion. Kaiba was on top of Anzu kissing feverously at her neck.

Talk about from being friends to making out.

He could care less about the seven minutes that they had probably taken up, no one had come to the door anyway.

He growled as he came to Anzu's spaghetti strap tang top that blocked his way from feeling more of her skin against his lips. He slid his hand from her waist to her shirt, tugging it off furiously. Once off, Anzu found the black muscle tee-shirt Kaiba was wearing an irritation to her. She pulled it over his head and threw it aside.

Anzu hugged Seto's bare back and let out a moan, he had found her weak spot.

Kaiba made a mental note, _weak spot: to the right of the neck, near pulse._

* * *

It had been almost fifteen minutes and finally people started to notice that Anzu and Kaiba were still in the closet.

"Hey, what are them two doing in there?" Joey asked as he managed to avert his gaze from the TV. Yugi and Tristan shrugged and Mokuba decided it was time to get them out.

"I'll get them" Mokuba said as he stood up.

He walked down the hall and faced the closet door. What _were_ they doing in there? He nervously put his hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it.

He had forgotten on thing. To knock.

He opened the door a little and saw his brother, shirtless, on top of Anzu, kissing her neck. Than, he saw Anzu shirtless also, in a little pink bra, hugging his brother's bare back and letting sexy moans out of her mouth.

His mouth fell open and he gasped. So, this was his brother and Anzu were doing for the past fifteen minutes!

_

* * *

_

Anzu and Kaiba heard the gasp of someone at the door and looked at who had opened the door. It was Mokuba. Anzu grabbed her shirt and pushed it against her chest.

Kaiba had a look on his face that was indescribable. His mouth hung open as he stared into his younger brother's eyes.

Mokuba cracked a smile onto his face.

"So does this mean you guys are a couple?"

Anzu, Mokuba, and Kaiba burst into laughter for some bizarre reason as though they found this all funny. Anzu put her top back on as well as Kaiba. They both stood to their feet.

"Don't tell the others what just happened" Anzu whispered to Mokuba as she winked to him.

"Why not?"

"Because" Kaiba answered.

"Because why?"

"Because we'll tell them later" Anzu said as the three of them walked back to the living room.

* * *

Everyone in the living room were drawn into the US duel monster's competition. The player on TV did his last move and the winner was proclaimed. Yugi and Tristan cheered and Joey scowled.

Mai noticed Mokuba walking back with Anzu and Kaiba. She noticed something right away, Anzu had a little pinkish mark on her neck from Kaiba's little acts. No one else noticed thankfully. Also, Mai noticed Kaiba's trench coat was missing. _Looks like those two hit it on. _

Joey narrowed his eyes to Kaiba. "Whada do you Anzu in all that time Kaiba?"

"Joey that's not for you to know!" Mai snapped at him. Joey was about to demand to know what Kaiba had done to her, he had never trusted Kaiba anyway.

"Hey lets all go for a sleepover at my place!" Yugi cut in. Yugi had planned something for tonight. He was going to admit his love for Anzu today. He and Anzu had been friends since they were kids and he had never told her how much she meant to him. She spent so much time with Kaiba after school it was hard to get her alone in a place. Of course he always wondered if she and Kaiba were a couple, but she always said they were just plain friends just like she and he were. He had it all planned out, he would call Anzu to the kitchen late at night after everyone was asleep and tell her he loved her.

"Sure Yug'" Joey said as Tristan and Mai nodded also.

Mokuba flashed his puppy dog eyes at his older brother. "Can I go too? Please?" Kaiba was about to very rudely say 'no' plain out, until Anzu jabbed her elbow into his ribs.

"Fine" Kaiba said sighing.

Yugi flashed a hopeful look at Anzu. "Your coming too, right Anzu?" Anzu made a weird face as though trying to make up a good excuse without hurting his feelings.

"I'd-uh love to" Anzu said as Yugi had a look on his face that said I'm-so-happy-I-could-dance, but than Anzu felt a warm hand slightly tickle her skin near the bottom on her tang top, it was Kaiba's sneaky little hand trying to persuade Anzu not to go. "But, I-uh have to clean up after the party" Anzu nervously said. She bit her bottom lip.

Yugi had the most disappointed look on his face. He would have to tell her another time about his love for her than. He meekly nodded and looked away.

Anzu felt bad for him, but it _was_ Seto's birthday and it would be rude to leave him all alone in the mansion. She would have liked to take him to the sleepover, but she knew better than that. Seto hated spending time with her friends, plain and simple.

* * *

After everyone had left, Anzu and Kaiba were left alone in the mansion. They had just spent the past hour cleaning up the party mess. Anzu had given the night off to Kaiba's maid so, they were forced to clean.

She had changed her skirt into a pair of tight fitting short-shorts. She flopped onto the sofa in the living room and stretched her body.

Wow, tonight was something to remember. She and Seto had gone from being best friends to something on a higher level. Were they a couple?

Anzu was confused what they were on, to her they were stuck on a level between best friends and a couple. She closed her eyes and tried to think of what they were.

She felt lips brush against hers. She opened her eyes to face Seto's wonderful blue eyes.

Sitting up Anzu smiled and looked at Kaiba. Kaiba sat next to her and put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Its so weird Seto"

"What is?"

"Us"

"What do you mean 'us'?"

"One day were best friends and the next day were making out." Kaiba smirked slightly.

"Anzu, you know we were heading for this."

"Yea I guess"

Kaiba gave Anzu a peck on the cheek.

"I always had these feelings for you, I had never brought myself to let them out." Kaiba said as he looked into Anzu's eyes hoping she would accept the way he felt for her.

Anzu looked at the floor thinking about how she felt for Seto. She did have urges to want to kiss him and she did once have a very naughty dream and woke up hoping it was real.

"Now that I think about it, I've always had feelings for you too Seto." Anzu said as she hugged him.

* * *

"Whas' wrong Yug'?" Joey asked his little friend that sat on his bed with his face in his pillow.

Yugi turned his face to look at Joey, tears falling out of his eyes. "I-I think I'm in love with Anzu"

* * *

Short chapter I know I know! Review! 


	10. A Shattered Heart

Declaimer: I do not own yugioh or any of its characters

**Best Friends Forever:**

**A Shattered Heart**

The light streamed in through the large windows in Kaiba's bedroom. He blinked and opened his eyes coming out of his sleep. He felt a warm body pressed against his own, he looked next to him. It was Anzu's sleeping form cuddled into his body.

No, they did not do what your thinking.

She looked so innocent huddled into his chest. Her long slim legs were tangled in his long legs sharing their warmth with each other. Her arms were pressed against his chest and her cheek was pressed against his. They were in sync. Her hair was spread out on the pillow they both had their heads on.

Kaiba slightly picked up his head to look at the stunning beauty sleeping next to him. He realized that the blanket had fallen to the floor. He studied her body from head to toe. She was in another one of his tee shirts that was large for her and her pink underwear slightly peeked out from under the large tee. Kaiba himself was just in boxer shorts.

_God she's so beautiful………_

Kaiba stroked her wonderfully soft chocolate brown hair. Anzu shifted in her sleep and she made a 'mmmhh' sound as her eyes fluttered open. Her first sight was Kaiba's ice blue eyes staring at her. He leaned in and gave her a good morning kiss.

"And a good morning to you too" Anzu said back as she smiled.

Sitting up she stared up at the ceiling and pulled her bare legs into her chest. Changing her view she looked at Kaiba. He now was standing up and going to his closet to grab some clothes. She tried to remember what had happened after everyone had left from the party.

"Seto"

"hmm?"

"What happened after everyone left from the party?"

Kaiba smirked and looked at Anzu with an amused look.

"We did it twenty times last night" Anzu's mouth fell open.

"W-what?"

"No silly, you fell asleep on the sofa so I put my tee shirt on you and put you to bed."

Anzu's expression fell slightly.

"Oh"

"Were you hoping we had done it Anzu?"

Anzu's face reddened up.

"I-uh-I-" Kaiba dropped the clothes he had taken from his closet and got on the bed moving towards Anzu.

"Cause if you wanted we could do it now…" He moved over Anzu slowly with an evil smile on his face.

Anzu jumped off of the bed and ran into the bathroom.

"I have better things to do!" She said with her face all red as she slammed the bathroom door.

Kaiba actually laughed out loud and grabbed his clothes and went to the other bathroom down the hall laughing all the way.

* * *

Mokuba was at Yugi's house with the rest of the gang waking up from their sleeping over.

Last night had been dramatic. Yugi had cried about how much he loved Anzu and everyone ended up getting involved, except Mokuba.

He had seen first hand Anzu and his brother making out in the closet. How could Yugi love Anzu when Seto loved her?

Everyone gave encouraging words to Yugi that he should tell Anzu how much he loves her and she'll return his love. Mai tried to keep quite about the Anzu returning his love, she knew as well as Mokuba did that she and Kaiba had something going on.

* * *

Anzu walked into the kitchen following the smell of wonderful European coffee. She stepped into the kitchen and saw Kaiba sipping a mug of coffee sitting at the cherry wood oak breakfast table. He wore a black tee shirt and a pair of black slacks. It was unusual for him to dress without his trench coat that had his Kaiba Corp logo on it.

Anzu sat down across from him at the round table and Kaiba pushed another mug towards her that was filled with black coffee, both of their favorites.

"Its your fault I'm hooked on black coffee." Anzu stated as she began to take large gulps of the coffee hoping it would wake her up.

"I wasn't the one who needed help studying for a certain final at the end of tenth grade."

Anzu rolled her eyes. She remembered at the end of tenth grade, the year they had become friends, Anzu had been studying over at his house trying to prepare for the finials, which were the next day.

It was around 1 AM and they were both still studying Algebra 2. Anzu was completely confused and her eyeslids kept closing everytime she tried to look at her textbook. Kaiba was drinking dark coffee and was wide awake studying away. Anzu asked him for help and Kaiba ended up pouring three whole mugs of coffee down her throat to keep her awake so she could understand the basics of factoring. They had both studied all night long and ended up passing with A's, but after that Anzu kept craving for black coffee.

Anzu began thinking about what good friends they _were,_ or _are? _She shook her head, what were they exactly? Something in the middle?

Kaiba stood up and began to walk to the door of the mansion.

"Where are you going?" Anzu asked as she followed him.

"Lets pick up Mokuba from that brat's house" Anzu pinched Kaiba's arm. That's what he got for calling her friend's brats.

* * *

There was a knock at the door, Yugi ran downstairs to get it. When opening it he saw Kaiba and Anzu at the door. Kaiba's face was businesslike and stern while Anzu smiled at Yugi. Yugi blushed slightly at seeing Anzu. She was wearing a skirt that went a little above her knees and wore a pink tee shirt that was covered by a blue-white jacket that had the Kaiba Corp logo on it.

Yugi's mind was on the jacket Anzu's was wearing that had the Kaiba Crop logo on it. It fit her perfectly, the arms were perfect and the length was too. Where did Anzu get that jacket from? He had never seen Kaiba wear one like it before, he usually wore Kaiba Corp trench coats.

He decided to ask Anzu about it later and invited them inside. As they went upstairs to the living room Yugi failed to notice that Anzu was secretly holding Kaiba's hand and they were both smiling to each other.

The three of them approached the living room and Anzu let go of Kaiba's hand and looked around. It had been completely trashed, there was food all over the ground along with blankets and pillows. Joey, Mokuba, Tristan, and Mai were on the sofa's watching a movie on TV.

"Come on Mokuba lets go." Kaiba said gruffly. Mokuba looked away from the TV screen and looked at his big brother.

"No! Its about to end, ten minutes please!" Kaiba scowled he wanted to go over to Mokuba and drag him out of Yugi's house. Anzu gave a little tug on his arm as though saying to wait ten minutes so Mokuba could finish whatever he was watching.

Kaiba didn't feel in place at Yugi's house, it was as though he was on enemy territory. He looked around the place. There was a hallway next to the living room, probably leading to bedrooms, and next to the living room was the dining room and there was little area for the kitchen. In the place the most private area's would be the bedrooms or the kitchen because those were the rooms furthest away from Mokuba and the rest of them.

"Would you guys like some hot coco?" Yugi innocently asked with his big eyes cute and hopeful.

"No" Kaiba coldly responded.

Anzu gave Kaiba a little glare. He was always way to mean to Yugi, she could understand slightly the negative attitude he gave to Joey, but out of all people Yugi did not deserve it. "I'd love some Yugi" Anzu responded.

Anzu followed Yugi into the kitchen where there was a large kettle full of hot coco. Yugi took a mug and poured out a glass of the liquid. The smell intoxicated Anzu as she smelled the liquid being poured into the mug. Yugi handed her the mug and smiled warmly. Maybe this was his chance to tell her how much he loved her!

"So…" Anzu said as she took a sip of the sweet liquid.

Yugi looked at Anzu and looked at her jacket again.

"Hey Anzu where'd you get that jacket? That's the Kaiba Corp logo right?"

Yugi pointed to her jacket.

"Oh this jacket? Seto had it custom made for me last year when I couldn't find a jacket to buy in the spring." Anzu explained plainly. Last spring the jacket she wanted was sold out and they had discontinued the brand so Seto had gotten the same company to custom make her the jacket she wanted and she had asked for the Kaiba Corp logo to be put on it, just for fun.

Yugi's face slightly fell, Kaiba was always in Anzu's life somehow. Maybe it was his fault Anzu was with him all the time, after all Kaiba probably paid more attention to her than he did. When he was with her, he was usually with Joey and Tristan and she was just there as a side person.

Yugi brought his courage up to the max, he gently took the mug of coco from Anzu's hands and placed them on the counter. He took her soft hands in his own, he looked into her wonderful ocean colored eyes. He stood up straight trying to bring his height up as much as he could. Unfortunately, his head only came up to her nose, making him still short.

"What is it Yugi?" Anzu asked. She was completely confused at this moment.

"Anzu…"

Joey, Mai, Tristan, and Mokuba hid behind the counter watching what was going on. They knew Yugi was going to admit his love for Anzu there and than. Kaiba stood with his back near the wall watching what was going on between Anzu and Yugi. This was going to get interesting.

Mokuba and Mai knew disaster was near for poor little Yugi, Anzu was in love with someone else.

Joey and Tristan were feeling very proud of their short little friend having the guts to go up to Anzu and admit his feelings. They thought Anzu and Yugi made a great couple, they had no doubts that Anzu would accept his feelings.

Kaiba had no idea what was going on, the only thing he knew was when Yugi took Anzu to the kitchen everyone ran to see what was happening. He thought he might as well see what was going on because Anzu was involved.

"Yes Yugi?" Anzu asked. Yugi's eyes were fixed on her eyes, it was odd to her, he had never acted like this before.

"Anzu…I-I love you" Yugi finally said with his cheeks flushed.

Anzu almost lost her balance for a second. Yugi loved her? But, she loved Seto! Her and Seto had just started something special between one another.

"Anzu…I've loved you since we were little. My love for you has always burned brighter than the sun." Yugi continued with his eyes burning into hers.

Kaiba's ears almost exploded as he heard Yugi say that he loved Anzu. Anzu was his now! How dare that brat even think of loving her! Anzu was 100 his! He almost felt like running over to Yugi and strangling him.

Mokuba and Mai bit their bottom lip wondering what Anzu would say back to him.

Joey and Tristan gave silent cheers to their best friend for his wonderful guts admitting his deepest feelings towards Anzu.

"Now that I've told you how I feel…" Yugi said as he squeezed Anzu's hands.

"I-I'm flattered Yugi. But I-I don't love you like the way you love me Yugi. I'm sorry." Anzu pulled her handed away from his. Yugi looked shocked for a second, than disappointment showed on his face. Slowly tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Can you ever love me the way I love you Anzu?" Yugi whispered through tears. Anzu looked to the tiled floor.

"I'm sorry"

Anger ran through Yugi for a second. Why couldn't Anzu love him the way he loved her? They had been friends for so long, why couldn't she return his feelings back? Why?

"Why not Anzu! Why can't you love me!" Yugi yelled at Anzu as large tears poured down his cheeks.

Anzu couldn't bare seeing her friend looking like this. She tried hugging Yugi, but he pushed her away. What was she suppose to say?

Joey and Tristan had their mouths open. How could Anzu reject his feelings? Why? Why?

Mai and Mokuba looked at each other with worried looks on their faces. This was turning out really bad. Yugi was getting hurt and Anzu couldn't help him.

Kaiba stepped forward. "She can't love you because she's mine." Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest.

Everyone's eyes shot to look at Kaiba. Tristan and Joey still had their mouth's open and Yugi's tear stained face stared at Kaiba.

"Wha' was that Kaiba?" Joey practically yelled as he stood to his feet.

"You heard me." Kaiba coldly responded.

"Is this true Anzu?" Tristan asked.

Anzu looked to the ground. Joey, Tristan, and Yugi got their answer to Kaiba's remark. Yugi ran out of the kitchen and into his bedroom and slammed his door.

"Anzu I never thought you'd steep so low as to…" Joey said as he walked out of the kitchen followed by Tristan and disappeared into the hallway.

Kaiba, Anzu, Mai, and Mokuba were left alone in the kitchen in silence. Mai finally broke the silence.

"Well I'll see you kids later, I have to get going." Mai said as she left, leaving the rest of them in silence.

"Come on, we'd better get going too." Mokuba said.

Anzu stared at the floor in silence and nodded. She had hurt her friend so badly, she had never wanted that for him. Now her friends were mad at her, because of her and Kaiba.

"Lets go Anzu." Kaiba said as he gently took her hand and they walked out of Yugi's house.

Anzu took one last look at Yugi's home, knowing she wouldn't be back for a long time.

* * *

Poor Yugi! Review! 


	11. The First Snow of the Season

Declaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters

**Best Friends Forever:**

**The First Snow of the Season**

December came and Christmas was approaching soon and it was winter vacation so Anzu and Kaiba had no school.

Yugi, Tristan, and Joey had ignored Anzu for the past month since she had rejected Yugi and they had found out of her and Kaiba. Everyday during class she looked to them hoping they would talk to her and forgive her, but they ignored her hopeful eyes and acted as though she never existed.

It pained her deeply that her friends would not forgive her, but she decided that she couldn't be sad all the time, after all she had done nothing terribly wrong.

She sat on in her living room staring outside the window at the great view she had of Domino city. She had saved up enough money to move to New York city, but not enough for the tuition of the dance school she wanted to go to. She had been saving up since she had come to Japan to live on her own, she still received money from her parents even though she had not talked to them since she had moved. To her, she had no parents, she just had someone paying for her to take care of herself.

Even though she had dreams of going to New York, she wasn't sure if she wanted to anymore. If she did get a scholarship to the dance school she wanted to go to, could she leave everything in Japan behind? Her friends? Mokuba? Seto?

She was most worried most about Seto, she didn't want to leave him, they had been so close for so many years and know they were even closer. She knew if she moved to New York, she would never see Seto again.

Anzu decided that she would worry about New York and her dance career near the end of the year, after all, if she didn't get the scholarship she couldn't go anyway.

* * *

Yugi sat in his room staring at the floor, he still was not over Anzu and the fact she was Kaiba's girlfriend.

How could she do this to him? Sure, he always said Kaiba was okay, but not okay for Anzu to date! Her and Kaiba, Kaiba and her. It burned Yugi's heart. He had loved her since she was young, not Kaiba!

He was not ready to forgive her at all.

* * *

Kaiba was typing away at his laptop. He leaned back in his chair and stretched for a moment.

It was official, he and Anzu were a couple, a very good couple at that. Their relationship had two years of friendship behind it making it a very strong relationship. He was slightly surprised that he would ever get into a relationship with anyone, he was against love wasn't he? Anzu changed all of that, she was special. Special to _him. _

Anzu with her hips swaying from side to side, Anzu with her lips rosy and pink, Anzu with her long legs smooth and soft, Anzu with her soft hair….

She was driving him nuts, he thought of every inch of her body, he reached for his cell phone and dialed Anzu's number.

"_Hello?"_ Anzu's voice said on the other line.

"Anzu, could you come to my office for a few minutes? I needed to….talk to you."

"_What's wrong? Sure I'll come hold on." _Anzu responded.

A few minutes later there was a knock on his door.

"Come in" He said as he licked his lips expecting to see Anzu. Instead there was a very fat man that was balding at the door.

"Hello Mr. Kaiba, I'm here for that meeting you arranged?" The fat man said. Kaiba shook his head and remembered he did have a meeting today with this man. Oh great, he wanted Anzu, not this fat man! Sighing he nodded for the man to continue talking. "Well, you see, my company is producing a whole line of virtual reality games for kids…"

All Kaiba heard was, 'blah blah blah, bla bla bla bla bla.' He couldn't get Anzu out of his mind, he didn't care about this fat buffoon.

Than there was another knock at the door.

"Come in" Kaiba said as he was still lost in his thoughts.

The door opened and it was Anzu. She wore a cute little pink skirt and fuzzy pink snow boots and wore the Kaiba Corp Jacket that he had bought for her. She wore a blue wool scarf around her neck and her hair was in a pony tail. Her cheeks were pink from the cold outside and her lips were pink and rosy from the lip gloss she wore.

The fat man was staring at Anzu checking her out from head to toe. A few sweat drops of lust fell down the man's forehead as he licked his lips.

"Uhh, am I disturbing you Seto?" Anzu asked as she looked from him to the fat man.

"Of course not my dear," The man replied as he stared at Anzu's chest area. Kaiba noticed where the man was looking and he had the urge to rip the man's eyes out.

Anzu stood at the door innocently with her hands behind her back waiting for Kaiba to say something.

The man leaned over to Kaiba's ear and whispered, "If she works here would you mind giving me her number?"

"Sir, this young lady does not work here and she is not interested in you. I'm sure you'll find a good hooker down a few blocks. Now, you may take leave." Kaiba said coldly as the fat man made a face and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

"What was that about?" Anzu asked after the man had left.

"Nothing special."

Anzu walked over to Kaiba's desk and sat on the chair the man had been sitting on.

"So, why'd you call me here?" Anzu asked, she had rushed over to Kaiba Corp as soon as Seto had called, hoping nothing was wrong.

"I wasn't feeling so well" Kaiba said with a little smirk on his face. Anzu walked over to his side and put a her hand on his forehead.

"You seem okay." Anzu replied.

Kaiba grabbed Anzu around her waist and pulled her into his lap pulling her into a fierce kiss. "I wasn't feeling so well without my lips touching yours." He whispered into her ear in a low voice.

"Well, I'll see what I can do won't I than?" Anzu teasingly whispered back to him.

Kaiba leaned over to his desk and pushed everything that was on it to the floor in one swipe. He than picked up Anzu and placed her on the desk kissing her againand he noticed her lips taste like...strawberries.

"Seto, are you sure no one will come in?" Anzu asked as she broke their kiss.

"I don't seem to care at the moment" He replied as he took off her jacket throwing it to the floor. Anzu pulled off his trench coat and kicked off her own boots. Kaiba than worked on getting her out of her turtle neck that she was wearing underneath her jacket. "Geez Anzu you need to wear less clothing when you come to see me." Kaiba said in a joking tone.

Anzu laughed as she pulled off Kaiba's black turtle neck. "Your wearing the same amount of layers I am!" It was true, he wore his trench coat and a turtle neck, and she wore the jacket and a turtle neck meaning they both were wearing two layers of clothing.

A big mess was piled on the floor, it was full of papers, documents, pens, pencils, and clothes.

Kaiba crushed his lips against Anzu's and they were frozen in time in their kiss. Everything around them seemed to not exist as they were devoured in their passion. Their tongues clashed and their bodies were against each other. Kaiba's hand started going up Anzu's skirt, but…

"Guess what Seto!" Mokuba said as he ran into his brother's office. He froze for a second, he looked at his brother's trashed office. On the desk was Anzu with nothing on but a bra and a skirt and his brother was shirtless and they were **kissing**. It was turning out to be the 'seven minutes in heaven' incident all over again.

Mokuba covered his eyes and ran out of the office slamming the door behind him and screaming.

Some of the secretaries stood up to see Mokuba running away from his brother's office covering his eyes and screaming.

It was one thing to see his brother half naked, but Anzu! Again! Anzu was like a older sister to him, and seeing her half naked didn't really make him feel giddy and happy. He was at the age where girls were all ewww and kissing was all nasty and kissing give you cooties. Another thing, he did not enjoy seeing his brother take place in kissing girls! He was scarred for life!

* * *

Anzu and Kaiba stared at each other for a moment after Mokuba had left the room screaming.

"I hope we didn't bother him" Anzu said with a worried expression on her face.

"He'll get over it, we just have to make sure he forgets about it." Kaiba said as he went to find his shirt in the pile of things.

After they dressed, Anzu looked at the mess on the floor. "Can I help you clean up?" Kaiba shook his head.

"I'll get a secretary to do it."

"Do you want to grab some lunch or coffee?" Nodding they both walked out of Kaiba Corp.

Kaiba called Mokuba on his cell phone to see how he was doing.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, how are you doing kid?" Kaiba asked, feeling a little embarrassed that his brother had seen him making out with Anzu.

"_Umm…okay…I'm at home…don't come home…yet…I need to recover…" _Mokuba said back as he stuffed his face with ice cream. He didn't want his brother to come home and stop him from eating the gallon of chocolate ice cream he was eating right out of the container. He wasn't _too _shocked at what he had seen.

"Fine, I'll be home by eight or nine." Than he hung up. He hoped that Mokuba wasn't too surprised by what he saw, after all he had seen them in the closet hadn't he?

He and Anzu found a little French café that had great pastries and served expensive food. Anzu looked at the menu, for twenty-five dollars she could get a pasta salad.

"Seto, this place is really expensive, lets eat somewhere else." Kaiba shook his head to her.

"Expensive is my middle name, it looks cheap to me." Kaiba stated as he looked over the menu, the places where he usually ate charge twice the amount they were charging here, and it wasn't like he couldn't afford anything he wanted.

They both ordered the pasta salad and ate quietly, lost in their thoughts.

Suddenly a snow flake fell outside of the window, Anzu saw it fall slowly to the sidewalk outside.

"Oh my gosh Seto!" Anzu yelped as she grabbed his hand and pointed out of the window.

Snowflakes were falling everywhere and they were sticking to the ground. It was a white blur as millions of snowflakes as they fell from the sky.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Wonderful"

* * *

The two of them walked on the sidewalk as a layer of snow began forming on the ground. Anzu walked by a shop that had a cute winter hat in display and stopped to look at it.

Kaiba stopped and turned around looking at Anzu's nose pressed against the window looking at a purple and pink hat with a mouse embodied on it, it looked as though it had been knitted.

"Anzu what are you doing?" He asked as he walked over to Anzu. "If you want to look at the hat why don't you go into the store?"

Anzu smiled. "Okay lets go inside."

"I meant why don't _you _go inside. I'll wait in the limo." Kaiba hated going into little girly stores, they were not for CEO's to be in.

"I don't want to go inside by myself…" Anzu said as she grabbed Kaiba's arm innocently.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "Fine, lets hurry up."

They both went into the store. It was full of winter items like hats, mittens, scarf's, etc. Anzu asked the lady how much the hat was and found it's price to be fifty-seven dollars. She was told it was all wool, hand knitted, and made in Britain. Anzu looked at the floor disappointedly, she didn't think the hat was worth buying for fifty-seven dollars.

Kaiba was at the entrance waiting for Anzu's to hurry up. She walked towards him with a disappointed look.

"Lets go Seto…"

"Aren't you going to get the hat?" He asked eying her disappointed face.

"Its not worth it."

"Not worth what?"

"Fifty-seven dollars" Anzu replied as she grabbed his arm trying to lead him out of the store. Just than the small TV screen that was near the cash register caught their attention.

"_This is an emergency announcement…the people of Domino City will be hit by a level 9 blizzard. We advise everyone to say indoors during this time, I repeat, we advise everyone to say indoors during this time." _The announcer said.

"Oh great, a blizzard." Anzu sighed as she walked out of the shop letting go of Seto's arm. Unnoticed to her Kaiba didn't follow her outside of the shop.

Anzu realized that Seto wasn't with her after she had taken a few steps out of the shop.

"S-seto?" She said as she looked around her, the snow was fogging her view. She could barely see the sidewalk in front of her.

All of a sudden she felt something slip onto her head. She felt her head to find that it was covered with the hat she had wanted. She looked behind her and saw Seto slightly smiling to her.

"I think your going to need that hat for the blizzard." He said plainly.

Anzu's face lit up. "Oh thank you Seto!" She said as she flung into his arms giving him a hug.

Kaiba's face turned serious, "Look, we need to get home"

"Okay, I can walk to my apartments from here." Anzu said as she began walking towards her apartment.

Kaiba grabbed her arm. "In case the whole town gets snowed in why don't you stay with Mokuba and me. I don't want you to get stuck in your apartment alone."

Anzu smiled, Seto was so caring and kind and wonderful, she was so lucky to have him. Anzu smiled at the sky, it was the first snow of the season, she wondered how much fun she would have in the first snowing of the season.

And off they went to the Kaiba mansion, not knowing how bad the blizzard could get…

* * *

Looks like Yugi's still mad! And Mokuba saw a little moment between his brother and Anzu! And oh no! The first snowing of the season is turning into a blizzard………..! Review! 


	12. The Blackout

Declaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters

GUESS WHO'S BACK! Its your loveable lovinlove back to write for her wonderful fans! Thanks for all the support you guys gave me while I was away! I'm back! Here's chapter 12

**Best Friends Forever:**

**The Blackout**

"Anzu!" Kaiba shouted as Anzu fell into a blanket of wet snow. They had been forced to walk to due to the intense snowing an the limo not being able to plow through the thick snow. It seemed as though the blizzard had only begun from the continuous snow pouring out of the sky.

Though Kaiba had pushed for the idea of him ordering his private helicopter Anzu forced him to do otherwise. To her it was the silliest idea going through all the trouble to get a helicopter when the Kaiba mansion was only a fifteen minute walk away. As Anzu lay in the cold and wet snow face down the helicopter didn't seem like a bad idea anymore.

"Anzu…" Kaiba slightly growled as he knelt on one knee pulling on her jacket softly. Sometimes Anzu was a great pain because she had acquired a interesting trait over the years being with him, it was being clumsy. And he thought dancers were suppose to be graceful. She had tripped and fallen so many times in his presence he stopped thinking about how much it hurt her to hit the floor and instead he grumbled at her.

Anzu sat up in the snow and looked at the sky and all she could see was a blur of white. "Is this what it feels like to be dead?" She asked as she felt her head feel faint.

Kaiba looked at her cheeks. They were dabbed with pink from the cold bringing an instant cuteness to her face, as if she wasn't already cute. Walking off towards the direction of the mansion Kaiba turned to face her, "If your not going to come than I'll pick you up in an hour after you freeze into a cube," he said as he winked at her and continued walking.

"S-seto wait!" Anzu yelled as she stood up and raced to catch up.

* * *

They arrived at the mansion with their clothes soaking wet from the snow. They entered the foyer and heard giggling from the living room. It sounded like Mokuba, and it sounded like he was talking to someone. The couple quietly crept near the living room to hear what he was up to.

They snuck a quick peek at him and saw him lying on the couch with a gallon of cookie dough ice cream in his lap and the floor trashed with bags of cookies and chips. Wasn't he suppose to be at home being mortally scarred for seeing Seto and Anzu making out? It seemed like he had recovered pretty fast from whatever had scarred him.

"Um, yes I am a cute blonde, yes I do have nice big breasts and a nice butt. Ooooo you sound so big and strong. Would I like to meet you at your house tonight? Of course I would you little hottie." Mokuba said into the phone in a high pitched girly voice. What the heck was he doing? Either he was making prank phone calls or they messed up the gender for him on his birth certificate. Anzu and Kaiba stepped into the living room so Mokuba could see them. His face turned pale as he mouth made an "O" shape. "U-uh, but I'll never learn to like you so don't call." Mokuba said into the phone as he hung up quickly.

"And just who was that?" Anzu asked as she crossed her arms around her chest. Mokuba shrugged his shoulders as though he was not a part of anything that had just happened.

"Your grounded Mokuba. What in the world got you to do such a stupid thing?" Kaiba roared as he was about to explode onto his younger brother. Anzu put her hand out silencing the older Kaiba.

"I want to know who that was and what you were doing." Anzu added as she stared sternly at Mokuba.

"And if you lie I have ways to find out who that was exactly and than that person **will **know who they were really talking to." Kaiba said in a intimidating tone. Mokuba twisted his face in slight anger as he knew he had lost.

"It was Joey! Okay? I wanted to play a prank on him because I was bored. And I needed to recover from what I saw today?" Mokuba grinned at the two older teens as he expected both of them to lash out on him. Oddly only one looked mad and surprisingly it happened to be Anzu. Kaiba on the other hand looked very pleased with his younger brother as though he had just received an A on a test.

Kaiba didn't approve of his younger brother doing such things, but pulling that on Joey! That just made his day, the mutt actually fell for his younger brother as a sexy women, what a laugh.

"Well than, I see that your work here is done, you can go." Kaiba said slightly smirking as Mokuba rushed upstairs not letting a second pass longer before he was out of danger.

Anzu frowned, why had Kaiba just let him go like that? And did he look…pleased with Mokuba's actions!

"Seto, you look oddly pleased, would you like to enlighten me?" Anzu moved closer to Kaiba as she raised an eyebrow. Trying to hide his expression he placed a cool and calm face and shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Anzu followed Kaiba into his bedroom and plopped herself onto the bed and felt her body shiver. It was her clothes, they were soaking wet and freezing. Glancing around the room he realized Seto was in the bathroom. He wouldn't mind if she just slipped off her clothes and changed into one of his robes would he?

Jolting up from her current position she plopped off the bed and opened his closet and pushed through the clothes he had. She went through fifty of his trench coats, tee shirts, black slacks, and finally found a silk blue robe. It was quite big, but it would do.

She took her boots and coat off swiftly and went for her skirt. Slipping it off in a jiffy she realized even her brassiere and panty were wet.

'Shit'

What was she suppose to do know, it wasn't like Seto kept extra panties for her and her current ones were wet, really wet, along with the rest of her clothes.

* * *

Quietly opening his bathroom door Kaiba took a step out of the bathroom changed into comfortable clothes. He stopped further movements as he looked as the brunette who was in his bedroom with a very wet tee shirt stuck to her body and who seemed to have misplaced her skirt. He felt his face slightly warm up as he looked at her lower body, the way her underwear stuck to her….and her legs…what legs….

Her face was turned towards his closet not facing him, so he had a perfect view of her backside. He watched her pull her wet tee shirt over her head and fall to the floor. He wanted to run to her side and hug every inch of her right there and than. She placed his robe around her shoulders and do hidden tasks as he saw her brassiere and underwear fall to the floor ending with her tying the strap around her waist closing the deal. Lucky for Anzu her back was to him meaning he had seen nothing further than her underwear since she had draped the robe over her shoulders.

Naughty thoughts plunged into Seto Kaiba's brain, yes, naughty thoughts, even Seto Kaiba can think of naughty thoughts.

Anzu turned around as she saw her boyfriend staring at her with his mouth slightly open and frozen to his spot. She gave a light gasp.

"Did you? What ar-"

"Nothing I haven't seen before" He said as he tried to regain his position from weak drooling guy over hot girl to cool and calm Seto Kaiba.

Anzu turned away with a blush on her face, she really should have just went into another room to change.

"Say Anzu, your wearing one of my most expensive robes, do you think you could give it back to me?" He said teasingly as he walked to her and gave a nudge at the robe around her waist.

"No! Leave me alone, gosh!" Anzu was tired and getting grumpy and she was not in the mood to have to fight to keep her robe on.

"Fine, fine, whatever you want sweetie." Smirking Kaiba left the room leaving a embarrassed Anzu behind.

* * *

Anzu came out of the bedroom changed into one of Kaiba's tee shirts and she wore one of his silk pajama's with the string around the waist pulled to its max so it wouldn't fall down. Walking down the hallway she stopped at Mokuba's room. She wondered what he was doing all by himself in his room, hopefully he wasn't getting bored or dishearten. She turned the knob of his door and stuck her eye between the open door. She saw a bed, a closet, a desk, at TV with Mokuba playing video games, a lamp. Wait, Mokuba playing video games! So that's what he was up to. Anzu gave a sigh of relief, she had never thought about it, but she treated Mokuba like a younger brother, always looking out for him, getting worried about him.

These two Kaiba brothers had really hooked her into their lives, she didn't go down the street without knowing what Kaiba or Mokuba was doing at the exact moment. In fact she didn't think she would even go down the street without one of them! It was as though she was living at the Kaiba mansion. A thought passed through her mind.

'Maybe I'm a little too pushy, maybe they don't want me around them all the time.'

She thought again and again and the more she thought the worse she felt. Mokuba and Kaiba hadn't spent as much time together because she was brought into the picture. Maybe Mokuba didn't want her around all the time…

She continued down the hall way with Kaiba's silk pajamas dangling on the floor as she walked. They were obviously too big for her seeing that Kaiba is much taller than she is. Still lost in her thoughts she began to go down the large flight of stairs, not paying attention how dangerously the pajamas where trudging along the stairs.

As she took another step down the last four steps she felt her legs tangle up and she felt her body plunge forward. She tripped and she was going crash into the wonderful marble floor. Just when she await to feel the floor hit her face she felt strong arms catch her weight. She looked up at her savior as her body was comfortably pinned against his.

"Geez Anzu be careful! I wouldn't want you to hit the floor and break your pretty little nose." Kaiba said as his finger outlined the shape of her smooth nose. His arms were around her as though protecting her and Anzu stared into his ice blue eyes. He had a warm smile on his face, one that only emotion brought out.

Was she a pain for him and Mokuba? She couldn't stop thinking about if she had separated the two brothers since she came into their lives.

"Seto am I getting between you and Mokuba? Am I a pain for you?" Anzu suddenly blurted out. Kaiba furrowed his eyebrows in slight confusion.

"No silly, you've brought us closer together, were like a family, and Mokuba loves you." Anzu felt relieved as the words came out of Kaiba's mouth. That took something off her mind. "But I would like to know what your doing in my silk pajamas."

Anzu grinned widely, "Something for me to know and for you to never find out."

* * *

Anzu decided to make hot chocolate for the two brothers, including herself for the cold winter day. It was still snowing, and it looked like a wonderland of white everywhere outside. Mokuba had come downstairs and decided to put on a movie, which happened to be Scary Movie 3, one of his favorite movies from America. Even Kaiba decided to sit and watch it with him while Anzu prepared the hot chocolate.

Anzu came out of the kitchen with a tray with three mugs on it. The smell of chocolate drifted off into the living room catching the noses of the two brothers.

"Hot CHOCOLATE!" Mokuba yelled for joy as Anzu handed him his mug.

"Hm…smells decent." Kaiba said as he took the mug from the tray.

Anzu smiled and sat down on the couch taking a sip from her mug. She felt the warmth flow down her tongue and down her throat, what a wonderful feeling. The movie screen came on as the movie showed trailers for other movies coming soon. Just when it was getting to the movie screen the TV went dark with the rest of the room.

"What happened?" Mokuba asked confused as he looked around him and found himself to be stuck in darkness.

"Blackout" Kaiba said plainly from the opposite couch that Anzu and Mokuba were on.

"Great" Anzu replied sarcastically to the two boys that she couldn't see due to the darkness around her.

"Do we have a back up light source or something Bro?" Mokuba asked. He thought his brother had everything and prepared for everything, so this situation wouldn't be too hard for his big brother.

"I didn't think we'd need one, after all how often do we have blackouts here?" Kaiba's voice said unemotionally.

"Hey the heat stopped working! Were going to die from the cold blizzard!" Anzu exclaimed as Mokuba started screaming out loud. Suddenly a blue glow came from Kaiba's direction and suddenly Mokuba kept quite. It was his cell phone's light and the light reflected his face making it seem odd and ghostly.

"Look, we have candles in the kitchen, but I didn't buy any firewood for our fireplace so, uh, keep warm under your blankets."

"Wait! I have one heat generated blanket in my room. Remember? You bought it for me because I didn't like plugging a blanket into the socket because it would get unplugged at night because I moved around so much. So at least I can stay warm!" Mokuba said excitedly into the darkness.

"I'll get them!" Anzu said as she stood up and tried to look for the glow coming from Kaiba's cell phone. "Hey Seto I need the cell phone light"

Kaiba had a little prank to play on his girlfriend. "The battery ran out, just walk straight and you'll be in the kitchen then feel for the refrigerator and next to it the drawer with the candles. With the candles there should be a lighter." He said trying to make it seem possible that his cell phone battery ran out, even though it hadn't, fortunately Anzu bought it.

"Okay…I'll go get the candles, you two just wait here." Anzu responded as she stood up and slowly felt her way out of the living room.

Kaiba inched behind her slowly and quietly waiting for the perfect moment.

Anzu felt the walls and entered the foyer unknown to her Kaiba was right behind her. Poor Mokuba didn't even know his big brother wasn't sitting in the living room with him.

"So Seto…" Mokuba said into the darkness expecting his brother to grunt back. Hmm…maybe his brother wasn't in the mood to talk.

Anzu heard Mokuba say 'So Seto' and expected the two brothers to still be in the living room. Suddenly someone grabbed her tightly around the waist.

"EKKKKKKKKKKKKK! SETO HELP ME!" Anzu screamed. The blue light from Kaiba's cell phone came on again as he showed Anzu his face.

Mokuba ran to the two of them and stared from Anzu to Seto and back again. Kaiba couldn't stop laughing, it was odd for him to laugh so freely, but he did. He found Anzu's reaction so funny he couldn't contain himself.

"SETO that was NOT FUNNY! You really scared me!" Anzu yelled at him.

"Your so funny sometimes Anzu, your adorable."

"Fine! You go get the candles Mr. Kaiba and I hope you bump into the walls a bunch of times!" Anzu shot back.

Kaiba managed to get to the kitchen, after bumping into the walls quite a few times, and lit two candles. Mokuba went to his bedroom saying his goodnights to his brother and Anzu.

"I'm sleeping in the guest bedroom" Anzu said stubbornly and turned her back to Kaiba. She was still mad at him for his little surprise attack.

"Don't be like this, I was joking!" Kaiba said as he grabbed Anzu's arm through the sight of his candle.

"Hmp…" Anzu said still feeling upset. Kaiba pulled her towards him and hugged her around the waist and gave her a small kiss on the head. Anzu decided to give in, after all he was being really sweet to her.

They both walked to his room and he gently opened the door and closed after Anzu had entered the room. He placed the candle in the candle holder he had brought upstairs and placed it on his desk. He pulled off his shirt and his pants leaving him in his boxers. He caught Anzu staring at him looking a little nervous.

"It isn't like I haven't slept next to you before in boxers."

"Isn't it a little too cold to be in just boxers?" Anzu asked as she hugged her shoulders and slightly shivered. It was getting really cold in the mansion, with the heat not working it would only get colder as the night went on.

Kaiba smirked, "Why would I want to give up this chance to feel your soft skin against me? Besides I have enough body heat to keep myself warm along with your little body"

Anzu blushed at his words, 'your soft skin against me.' Anzu watched as he walked to her and cupped her cheek staring into her eyes. And they kissed, it seemed like it lasted forever with Anzu's hands digging into his chocolate hair and Kaiba's arms holding her tightly around her waist.

Kaiba felt Anzu suddenly shiver against him and realized how cold it was becoming in the room. He broke away from the kiss and looked at Anzu, and pressed his cheek against hers. Her cheek was ice cold! He took her hands in his own and felt her cold skin and rubbed them trying to warm her.

"I-I'm cold" Anzu shuddered out and she rubbed her arms.

"Lets get under the comforter" Kaiba responded as the two of them went to his bed and slipped under the thick comforter. Anzu instantly wiggled her body against his and pushed her head comfortably into his shoulder.

"What would we call what were doing right now?" Kaiba asked sarcastically.

"Snuggling" Anzu replied as she smiled to herself.

"Oh wonderful"

* * *

Hahah sorry it was as exciting as some of you probably hoped it would be. Hang in there the drama will start soon! 


	13. Friends Again?

Declaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters. except for the ones I make up ;-)

Its great to be back writing again, enjoy this chapter!

**Best Friends Forever:**

**Friends Again?**

Christmas was only a mere two weeks away the cold winds of winter had intensified. It had been only a week since the blizzard had come and quickly gone. The snow outside were the remains of the fierce blizzard that had hit causing Domino to loose their power supply. Luckily, the power had come back on the next morning and the city had cleaned up the roads so cars could drive again. The blizzard had turned into a little fizzle by evening and had completely stopped by night.

Now, Anzu stood at the Kaiba mansion door and rang the bell. The door opened with a click and Mokuba smiled to greet her.

"Anzu! You're here! Finally!" It was quarter to seven and Mokuba had been waiting since morning for Anzu to come. She had promised him to make him and his brother dinner, even though they already had a chef. The chef made fancy gourmet food that the brothers ate every day again and again. Anzu thought maybe it was time they had a real meal for once. A nice yummy filling home kind of meal.

Mokuba led her to the living room where he had set up his favorite game to play with Anzu, Capsule Monsters.

"Play with me Anzu!" The young boy yelled for joy as he pulled Anzu's hand towards the game. Anzu smiled and nodded. They both sat on the floor and played around, laughing and yelling for joy. Finally Anzu noticed someone very important to her was missing.

"Where's Seto?" Mokuba's face turned slightly sad as he looked at the flight of stairs in the next room.

"He's doing some work for Kaiba Corp, he's been in his room all week long." Mokuba said sadly. Anzu could see clearly that Kaiba was caught up in his work and obviously didn't give any time to play with his younger brother.

"Well lets go get him out of there!" Anzu exclaimed brightly, trying to raise the hopes of the young boy. As they walked to the stairs there was a ring at the door bell. Anzu walked to the door and looked through the peephole.

There was spiky tri colored hair in her view. Yugi! She opened the door to see Yugi standing in front of her.

"W-what brings you here Yugi?" She asked slightly nervous. The last time they had spoken was when he had admitted his feeling for her and she had turned him down.

The boy put on a shy expression and looked to the ground.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk, Anzu. I shouldn't have gotten upset at you when I found out about you and Kaiba……I'm sorry Anzu….can you forgive me?" Anzu looked at Yugi, she felt a pang in her chest as she looked at him.

"Oh Yugi, of course I can forgive you!" Anzu said as she wrapped her arms around the him and gave him a tight hug. Oh, how long had she been waiting for him to say those precious words to her. She was filled with joy as she found her friend come back to her. Outside of the door Mai, Joey, and Tristan popped in at looked at Anzu.

"I'mz sorry Anzu" Joey said as he came in and hugged her.

"Yea Anzu, I'm sorry too" Tristan said as he hugged her and Joey.

"Hey hon, how about some love?" Mai said as she joined in on the group hug.

"So I guess this means were all friends again, right?" Anzu said sheepishly as she grinned.

'_If only we were more' _Yugi thought to himself.

* * *

Kaiba walked out of his bedroom and stretched his arms. That was the most work he had done in a long time, he had pulled three all nighters. He came to the railing and looked at the scene in front of him. Anzu, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Mai were all in a group hug. Kaiba felt slight jealousy pang through his chest. Why was she hugging Yugi? And that mutt? And the two others? What had happened to Yugi and 'I'm in love with you Anzu?' He knew he shouldn't feel this way, but he did and at that exact moment he wanted to grab Anzu and tell everyone she was _his _and no one else's.

He didn't want to admit it, but when Anzu's friend's were mad at her was the time he had spent the most time with her. He did not want to share her with anyone.

Mokuba ran up to him and pointed to Anzu and her friends.

"Isn't it great? Anzu's friends with everyone again! Lets go join the group!" Mokuba said excitedly.

Kaiba's face remained unemotional and he walked back to his room and slammed the door.

* * *

After the group hug, Anzu told them how happy she was to be their friend again and told them she had sometime important to do. She waved goodbye to them and they left. Yes, maybe it was rude that she had just slammed the door in their face, but she really wanted to make dinner for the two brothers, Kaiba especially.

It was eight o' clock, perfect. She would make her famous, spaghetti with meatballs, grilled hamburgers, and chicken salad. For desert, she would make a chocolate ice cream cake with some chocolate covered strawberries. It sounds like a lot, but for their appetites it was fine, especially since it was Friday night.

Around nine she had finished all her dishes and deserts and placed them covered on the dining room table. She called Mokuba and gave him his food and he began to dig into all the different dishes.

Anzu went upstairs to Kaiba's room and knocked on his door.

"Seto? Seto come on, I made dinner!" Anzu said as she knocked on the door. On the other side of the door a very grumpy Seto Kaiba sat at his desk typing away at his laptop.

To him it seemed like her friends had just come back to her and she had forgotten all about who Seto Kaiba was. He had just been a temporary person until her friends had come back to her.

Lying he said, "Whatever Mazaki, I'll be downstairs in awhile." The truth was he didn't plan to come out and eat _her _food after what he had realized.

Anzu sadly went downstairs and sat at the dining room table looking at Mokuba wiping his face with his hand.

"Man Anzu that was the best meal I've ever ate! The dessert was great too! You have to cook for us more often!"

Anzu gave a sad smile and looked at her legs trying to kill time until Seto came. Mokuba looked at her confused.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

Shaking her head she said, "I want to eat with your brother Mokuba"

Shrugging his shoulders he thanked her again and went to the living room.

* * *

It was around one a.m. in the morning and Mokuba was still playing his favorite video game. Every hour he told himself he was going to stop, but he kept getting further and further in the game. Kaiba had finally come downstairs to get some coffee to keep himself awake and stared at his younger brother.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" He said sternly.

"I'm going, I'm going!"

"Good" Kaiba said.

"Big Bro"

"What"

"Why didn't you come downstairs to eat with Anzu?" Mokuba said as he shut off his game.

"Because I didn't feel like it" He said simply.

"I bet she isn't enjoying still waiting for you. In fact she forced everyone to go so she could eat dinner with you." Mokuba said sharply as he pointed towards the dining room and walked upstairs.

Surprised by his younger brother's comment he went into the dinning room. The lights had been dimmed and there was Anzu, head on the table in her arms. Her face was tear stained from crying.

Unknown to him, while he was at his computer updating the Kaiba Corp website she had thought he had forgotten about her and cried, which he had obviously did. He had expected her to have left after calling him to dinner. He had thought she had left with her friends, but she had pushed her friends away just for him.

He scanned over the food she had cooked, spaghetti with meatballs, grilled hamburgers, chicken salad, chocolate ice cream cake, and chocolate covered strawberries. The cake had melted, and the food was dirt cold. She had worked hard so she could eat with him and he had ignored her.

He touched her wet cheek, and looked at her sad face, it was his fault. Why had he been so stupid? Anzu cared for him more than anyone else in the world, and he had doubted her. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and she stirred in her sleep. Slowly her eyes opened and she picked her head off the table. She looked at him and smiled.

"You came" She whispered softly as she hugged him around his waist from her sitting position.

"How can you be so…forgiving after what I did?" He said referring to her hard work in the meal and him ruining a special night with her.

Tiredly rubbing her eyes she smiled and pointed to the chair next to her, "Lets eat"

Sitting down, he took some spaghetti and put it in his plate. Anzu put some sauce and meatballs in his plate with all the other main courses and made a plate for herself and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Kaiba asked confused.

"I'm warming up our plates in the microwave silly"

A very tired Seto Kaiba watched a very tired Anzu walk into the kitchen with their plates knowing how much he meant to her.

* * *

Okay so maybe its not as dramatic as you may have thought! Just forget I said anything about drama and you'll see when its drama and just humor! Enjoy! And REVIEW! Dudes REVIEW! LoL 


	14. Look Who's Shopping!

Declaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters, except the ones I make up! ;-D

**Best Friends Forever:**

**Looks Who's Shopping!**

A week passed after the dinner event, meaning that it was only one week till Christmas! Anzu had spent that week away from Seto and Mokuba on the account of what Seto had done to her that night at dinner. She had forgiven him, but hurt feelings had still stuck around in her heart.

It was a cold and brisk Sunday and Anzu sat on her couch staring outside her apartment. The view was nice from her high rise apartment, she could see all the decorations that had been put up around town, they were beautiful. Curled up in a ball she sipped her coffee and looked around her apartment. It looked bare and boring to her, she had wanted to set up the Kaiba Mansion for Christmas instead of her boring apartment, but Seto hadn't called her all week long. She guessed this Christmas she would be stuck decorating her apartment, alone. Taking another sip of her coffee she thought about last Christmas.

"_Seto c'mon!" Anzu screamed delightfully through her phone. Kaiba grumbled on the other side of the phone. _

"_Anzu what will my reputation be if I do what your asking me to do?" He asked back to her. On the other line Anzu's smile became bright, and she felt joy fill through her veins as she thought about what they could do today. _

"_Seto who cares? Let them think about you however they want! This is going to be so much fun! Please Seto? Are you going to ruin today for me today? Lets go, we need all the time we can get!" Anzu's said with delight. _

_On the other side Seto Kaiba decided for the first time in his life, he was going to go Christmas shopping with Anzu. Her voice inspired his sprit, she was so energetic and happy, he could feel some weird emotion fill inside of him. _

"_Alright Anzu, I'll pick you up in fifteen minutes." Suddenly Seto remembered about Mokuba, Anzu probably didn't want him to come along. She probably wanted to spend personal time with him or something. _

"_Bring Mokuba too! This is going to be the best Christmas ever! Okay I'm going to get ready! See ya in a few!" And with that Anzu clicked off her phone and ran to her room to get ready._

_Kaiba sat shocked at his desk with the phone still at his ear, she wanted Mokuba to come too? That girl was amazing, she really did care for everyone. _

_Kaiba didn't want the driver coming along with them, he knew Anzu wanted today to be a special day, meaning act like a middle class person. No drivers, no people holding your bags or doing the shopping for you, he'd have to do everything himself. How did Anzu get him to do this again? Oh right, her sweet and energetic voice…_

_Stopping in front of Anzu's apartment building, Kaiba expected that he would have to go upstairs and get her, but to his surprise she ran out of her building and waved excitedly at the two brothers and hopped into the car. _

"_Hey guys! Lets…GO!" Anzu said excitedly. Mokuba yelled for joy and Anzu sat next to him in the back of the car. Kaiba couldn't help, but smile at all the joy that Anzu had brought into his life. _

_They reached the heart of Domino city in the matter of minutes and luckily found a spot in front of the large Christmas tree. It was twenty feet high and was covered with wonderful lights and decorations and on the top was a large angel. Seto could just imagine Anzu at the top of the tree as the angel. _

_Anzu was dressed in cute little pink boots and plain jeans, along with a gray wool coat that reached down to her hips, and a cute little pink hat finished her appearance. Kaiba was dressed in his battle city outfit, except the turtle neck he wore was thicker than usual. Mokuba was dressed in black pants, and wore a puffy blue coat, along with mittens and blue earmuffs. _

_The streets were filled with people shopping for gifts, it was the best place to be in Japan. The happy groups of people with shopping bags in their hands and couples walking down the street hand in hand. Anzu pulled the two brothers and pointed at a ten story high building, it was the Domino Mall, hundreds of people walked in and out of the mall, laughing and smiling holding bags in their hands. _

"_Woah" Mokuba said as he looked at the scene in front of him. He had never seen such a lively place in all his life. Seto had given up on Christmas, until he had met Anzu. This was their first time going shopping with Anzu, last Christmas Anzu had just brought over presents to their house. Sure that was fun, but this was something completely different. It was as though he had just been born into the world, experiencing something so amazing, the feeling he felt was so strange. Was this joy and happiness? Mokuba let out a laugh of joy and grabbed Anzu's hand pulling her towards the mall. _

_Seto watched his younger brother express true happiness for the first time in years. The way he laughed, the way he smiled, it meant the world to him to see his little brother look so happy. He looked at Anzu and saw her laugh along with his brother, she smiled and shared his happiness. It was amazing, how could someone just accept others so freely and treat them as their own family? How could Anzu do that? Why had she chosen to fill his and Mokuba's life with happiness? No one did that for them, no one had ever done that for him. He and his brother had been alone since the death of their parents, he thought everyone was against him, and here was Anzu Mazaki sharing her love and happiness with him. _

_Suddenly something happened, something very strange, Seto Kaiba smiled, he smiled and jogged to Anzu and Mokuba and took their hands and looked into Anzu's ocean blue eyes. _

"_Lets go Anzu, lets go shopping for Christmas, together, the three of us will spend Christmas together." He said smiling at her. _

_Her eyes widened in shock at the words that had just come out of Seto Kaiba's mouth. She was finally being accepted fully by Seto Kaiba? Finally? Than her face beamed, she let out a smile and squeezed his hand and they went inside the mall. _

That was when she had broken through the ice with Seto. Anzu didn't realize that she was in tears at last years memories. It seemed as though their relationship had moved away so much, she wished they could have wonderful times together again.

* * *

Seto hadn't called Anzu all week long, yes he knew that it was horrible of him. This was the time of year Anzu loved to spend time with him and Mokuba. So why had he stayed away from Anzu all week long? Well lets just say, he was having his room expanded. He hired men to smash the wall that was between his room and the guest room to expand his room so it was twice the size. Why you ask? Because he was having his room completely redone so that someone that belonged next to his side would be there. The construction and redecoration had finally finished last night. He planed to tell her today, and he planned to ask her something else too.

Picking up his cell phone he speed dialed Anzu's number.

"_Hello?" _Anzu said on the other line.

"Anzu, could you come over here right now?" Kaiba asked.

"_Yeah, sure…what is it?"_

"Just get over here."

* * *

Anzu entered the mansion, thanks to Mokuba's assistance from opening the door for her. He oddly had a large grin on his face, what was up with him? She saw Seto standing by the foyer waiting for her with a slight smirk on his face.

"Anzu would you follow me?" He asked. Anzu dumbly nodded, what was going on here?

She followed him upstairs and found he had brought her to the door of his room. Suddenly Kaiba opened the door to show her the room. Inside was a large bed by the wall by the window, and it was bigger than a king sized bed, it had new colored blue silk covers. The names Anzu and Seto engraved in the head board in glittering blue and pink. Across from the bed were two desks perpendicular to each other with a pink and blue chair in front of each desk. The pink chair had the name Anzu sown in it as the blue chair had Seto shown on the back. In the space to the left of the bed, which was where the wall was before, was a large area that looked like a dancing studio. There were mirrors on the wall in that area and the carpet had been turned into hardwood flooring just like a dance studio. There were lights attached to the ceiling in that little area. In the corner of the little studio was a large music system attached in the wall. All over the room were framed pictures of Anzu dancing from performances she had given. The pictures looked professionally taken and were wonderfully framed.

Anzu gasped, "What's all this?"

Kaiba took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "Anzu, I've come to realize, I can't live without you. I want you to live here, with me and Mokuba, I want you to be with us all the time."

To some this may not seem like a big deal. What's the big deal, Anzu Mazaki moved in with the Kaiba's? So what? No, it is a big deal, Seto Kaiba is accepting someone into his family. Anzu has become more than just Seto Kaiba's girlfriend or friend, she's become one of the Kaiba's. She may not be married to him, but she already is a part of their family.

"Oh, Seto…" She understood now, Seto hadn't kept in contact with her, because he was doing all of this for her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pushed her face into his chest.

"I'm sorry for last week Anzu…I…was being a jerk…" It was always hard for him to apologize for something. It was like he had to swallow his pride and become weaker than the person he was talking.

"I forgive you Seto" She said to him as she truly forgave him from her heart. She wished that she would always be with Seto and never have to part from him.

Mokuba ran up to them and grinned at the couple hugging.

"So is Anzu staying with us!" He asked excitedly.

"Yes she is Mokuba" Mokuba jumped into Anzu's arms and hugged her.

"Oh Anzu! I'm so happy! You have to stay with us forever!" Anzu smiled at the young boy.

'_I wish that too Mokuba' _both Anzu and Kaiba thought together.

"How about we go Christmas shopping like we did last year Seto?" Anzu asked. Mokuba's face brightened.

"Yea let do that Big Brother!" Kaiba just grinned and nodded.

* * *

Mokuba was in the Toy Store, while Anzu and Kaiba went to the large supermarket in the mall, it was three levels big! Anzu had forced Kaiba to wear a blue cotton, jacket (the ones you wear when your jogging) and some slightly baggy jeans with sneakers. It was the only way people wouldn't recognize him in a second. Even though he disliked Anzu forcing him to wear such common clothes, he didn't mind the idea of not getting mobbed by hundreds of girls at once.

Anzu was buying everything needed for Christmas, she was going to cook it all herself. She filled the cart with cookie dough, sprinkles, gingerbread dough, frosting, chicken, gravy, mashed potatoes, and much much more.

When it came time at the checking counter Anzu pulled out her credit card, but was surprisingly stopped by Kaiba. He pulled her credit card out of her hand and replaced it with his.

"I'm not letting you pay for this, after all were like a family, remember?" He said as he winked. Anzu shook her head.

"But Seto!" She fussed as she whispered to him. Seto grabbed his other credit card from his wallet and handed it to the cashier and signed his name on the receipt. The cashier gave him a smile and they left the supermarket.

The twenty bags that they had gotten were heavy, even for Seto Kaiba to hold the whole time they were going to be at the mall.

"These are heavy! What are we going to do? We parked the car two blocks down!" Anzu asked nervously.

"Ha, this year I actually planned. I called Roland here, he'll take our bags to the car. Remember last year Anzu?" He said referring to when she had insisted on no one should go except for the three of them and that caused their arms to hurt all night long from holding so many bags in the mall.

Suddenly Roland appeared in front of them and took the shopping cart from Anzu. He looked quite embarrassed that he was given the job to take the shopping bags and place them in the car.

With a little cough he said, "Anything else Mr. Kaiba?" Kaiba looked at him in a business like manner.

"After placing the bags in the car, go retrieve anything that Mokuba may have." Kaiba said plainly. Anzu felt like giggling, this seemed like a business dealing than what it really was. Roland nodded and pushed the cart out of the mall, passing people stared at Roland. He was in a business suit, wore dark glasses, and he was pushing a cart! What an interesting sight.

Sighing, Kaiba turned to Anzu. "Is there anything _else _we have to get now?" It was obvious that he didn't enjoy shopping. It was like a chore, having to go to all these stores, pick out products and than wait in long lines to purchase them. What was the point? It was easier just getting someone to do it for you.

"Seto you know the drill from last year, get the food, get Mokuba a present, than I'm going to get some clothes, than we split up and look around the mall by ourselves for awhile." Sighing he nodded and they walked towards a three level toy store, it was the Toys R' Us of Japan. Most famous for their mascot, the dancing frog, (like the giraffe for Toys R' Us) Anzu always laughs when she sees the frog while Kaiba just grunts and ignores the frog's dancing.

They walked into the store and were horrified to see parents fighting over some kind of toy in the electronics section. They were jumping all over each other and screaming and kicking like a bunch of wacky monkeys.

"What's going on!" Anzu asked horrified. Kaiba looked at the parents fighting over the toy quite coldly. This was pathetic, he thought, just plain out pathetic.

A passing lady heard Anzu's question and stopped for a moment. "There fighting over the newest video game out on the shelf. The duel monster's adventure game that Kaiba Corp just released!"

Kaiba's expression turned to a large grin. So, they were fighting over one of his products huh? This was suddenly amusing.

Shaking her head as they walked past the mob and said, "I never knew you could make people go so crazy for your games." Kaiba couldn't help but smirk, so his product was a success.

They walked to a bunch of video games of all sorts, there were rows and rows of games to choose from. While Anzu studied each game carefully to see what they should buy for Mokuba, but Kaiba had a different approach. He took a cart and threw handfuls of video games into it.

"What are you doing Seto?" She said as she realized that more than twenty games had been thrown into the cart.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm _shopping._" Shaking her head she looked over the different games on the shelf. There were sports games, fighting games, adventure games, multiplayer games. Anzu picked out one Super Smash Brothers Melee multiplayer game, one good looking Zelda adventure game, and a Mortal Combat fighting game. Perfect, Mokuba would love these games. Placing them into the cart that was filled with thirty video games Anzu looked at Kaiba. He was just tossing in random games! Sheesh.

"Seto lets go…" Anzu said as she sweat dropped, dragging him by the collar they went to the checkout line. Once in line Anzu decided to give him some advice on shopping, "Seto, when shopping you look for _quality _more than _quantity. _Just some guidelines to shopping."

Kaiba gave Mokuba a quick check by calling him from his cell phone. Mokuba was in another toy store testing out new games and he said he would be done in around an hour or two. Next, it was time to go shopping for Anzu's clothes.

Anzu told Seto they could split up so she could get her clothes, and he could do whatever he wanted. While Anzu picked out new fashions Kaiba walked around the mall looking at the different store names. Most of them seems pretty pathetic and stupid to him and he didn't understand why Anzu and Mokuba enjoyed coming here, but then he stopped in front of a store. A very _interesting _store. It had red lace in the window with a mannequin in the window wearing a red colored brassiere. It was the Victoria Secret of Domino City mall. Raising and eyebrow he decided to step inside for a moment.

Inside were girls giggling and picking out different things, suddenly something hit his view. In the back of the store was a lingerie section. Bingo! Hmm…maybe Anzu could use some? Quickly walking to the lingerie section, he was relieved to find no one there but himself. There were so many girls, he was happy none had paid attention to him. Looking at the different _items _hanging on the wall a guy walked into the section and looked at the different things along with him.

"So, buying something for a special lady?" The man said trying to act like they were having a man to man conversation.

Taking a glance at the person talking to him, he realize it was a guy around his age, with dirty blond hair and dressed similar to him. Anzu had done a good job blending him in with everyone else. Ignoring the guy he continued looking over the items.

"Hey dude, I _said _'buying something for a special lady'?" The guy said again as she walked to Kaiba.

'_This guy is **really **pushing his luck'_

Not wanting to be recognized Kaiba decided that he would get something else for Anzu, after all they weren't married……….

He walked out of the store and zipped up the jacket Anzu had given him to wear at the mall. Brushing a lock of hair out of his eyes he continued walking around the mall. He suddenly stopped at the 'fancy' candy store. They had dipped strawberries in chocolate and whatnot. He decided he could buy two or three dozen strawberries for Anzu and Mokuba to eat as a snack after shopping.

The clerk was surprised that a young man would be willing to buy three dozen chocolate covered strawberries.

"Are you sure you can pay for all of these young man?" The clerk asked him. Kaiba wanting to tell him he was Seto Kaiba what else did he expect and almost blurted who he was. Before he had a chance to say who he was he remembered what Anzu had said.

"_Seto, if anyone finds out who you are its not that bad…it's the fact you'll be mobbed by hundreds of girls that makes me scared for you" _

Keeping his mouth shut he took out a hundred dollar bill and handed it to clerk. The man's eyes widened a little as he handed back Kaiba's change and Kaiba left the store. He continued walking around the mall, and found a group of high school girls from his class giggling at him. He ignored them and walked past them. One of the girls ran to him and tugged at his arm. He growled and spun around to face the girl.

"What!" He growled. The girl giggled a bit and pointed at his face.

"You look just like Seto Kaiba! Except your way cuter!" She said as she referred to his casual clothes.

"I am-" Kaiba stopped himself and turned around and ignored the girl. She ran in front of him.

"Would you want to grab a bite of food with me?" She asked. Kaiba wanted to laugh out loud and say 'are you crazy I'm Seto Kaiba and I already have Anzu!' Instead he gave her a cold look and simply said 'no.'

Continuing down the rows of stores, one store caught his attention. It said 'We Make Custom Orders!' It was a jewelry store, wait didn't Anzu like necklaces? He had just found what he would get Anzu.

* * *

Anzu had finished her clothes shopping and she had bought him an interesting Christmas present. Quite interesting indeed.

She gave Seto a ring on her cell and went to the game store where Mokuba was to meet up with the two brothers. She had given her shopping bags to Roland and he had placed them in the car making her load of shopping bags light.

When upon entering the game store she found Mokuba playing fiercely at the same exact video game that she had bought for him. She walked up to him and told him it was time to leave.

"Okay" He said and he looked back at the video game that someone else had started playing, "I wish I had that game" he mumbled.

Anzu caught his remark and smiled to herself, so she wasn't half bad at picking out games for Mokuba. She wondered if he'd like the other two games she had picked out for him.

* * *

Once back in the Kaiba mansion there were at least twenty bags of stuff in the foyer. Everyone promised they wouldn't touch the presents that they had picked out for each other. Kaiba showed them the chocolate strawberries he had bought that they could eat right now and Anzu and Mokuba yelped for joy.

The three of them lay on the floor stuffing their mouths with strawberries with chocolate on top of them.

"This stuff is sooooooooooooo good" Mokuba said happily.

"Your telling me" Anzu replied back as she stuffed another strawberry into her mouth.

"I guess shopping wasn't so bad," Kaiba said thinking back to the mall.

"Ahaha, oh Seto your hilarious" Anzu said as she playfully whacked Kaiba on the arm.

* * *

This one was quite long compared to my other chapters. LoL Kaiba shopping! Kaiba actually fitting in with all the other people in the mall looking like a commoner! LoL Oh one of my reviewers asked me if Seto and Anzu were married. They aren't married…I know its weird the way they are acting with each other even though they aren't married, but you have to take in consideration that they've been best friends for more than two years. Anywho this chapter was a relaxing enjoying chapter…Review Review! 


	15. Christmas Eve

**Declaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters!**

**Best Friends Forever:**

**Christmas Eve **

"Can I at least peek at one present?" Mokuba pleaded with Anzu and his older brother, the one they only Seto Kaiba. It was the night before Christmas and a gigantic tree was sitting in the living room of Seto Kaiba's mansion. A comfortable fire burned in the fireplace and above hung three Christmas socks, each with the names of the three people living in the mansion. Presents were scattered around the tree almost making a second carpeting for the ground. There must have been at least fifty presents around the tree, each a different size than the other.

The blue eyed brunette shook her head at the young one and waved the large wooden cooking spoon in the air at him indicating that it would not be tolerated trying to sneak a preview on the gifts he desired to open. Sighing he slumped his back and marched to his room, he had to find something to do before Anzu had finished the Christmas dinner.

Anzu let out a breath of exhaustion and brushed off crumbs of chicken fillings from her apron. Cooking was hard work, she had been preparing and cooking for the past two hours, and she still had a whole list of things to do. Walking back into the kitchen she checked on the turkey in the oven and opened the fridge to get started on her green bean casserole.

A pair of strong and warm arms wrapped around her waist and pull her into their warm body heat.

"Hello there beautiful" Seto whispered into her ear as he swayed her in his arms. Letting out a giggle she tried to push him away. She wasn't that easy to melt into a hunky guy's arms.

"Seto, I have to cook, stop bothering me." She said as she tried to escape from his grip and get back to cooking her green bean casserole. Giving a quick peck on the cheek he let her go.

"I have to do some work so I'll be back in a while" He said as he walked off towards his office. Anzu gave a slight nod and went back to her cooking.

She was greatly bothered by something though. Yugi. He was her closest friend (along with Kaiba of course) and lately they were moving further and further apart. Where was the Yugi that she could share secrets with? Where was the Yugi that gave her advice and she could trust? What had happened to him? Yes of course Kaiba and her were best friends along with being her boyfriend, but Yugi was a league of its own. What had happened to him?

* * *

Yugi sat at home sitting in his room in the dark. Grandpa was outside decorating the shop and his friends, excluding Anzu, were coming in an hour to celebrate Christmas with him. He growled in anger as he thought of Anzu and Kaiba and allowed a few tear drops to roll down his cheeks. This was enough, how much longer would he sit around and get angry thinking about Anzu? Did he expect them just to break up on their own? No. Would Anzu just fall in love with him crying at home? No.

Yugi stood up. This was not the Yugi everyone had grown up to know and love. This Yugi was blinded by desire, his desire for Anzu.

Finally he knew what he had to do. He went into his closet and pulled out a large metal box with a lock on it. It was the box that had his millennium puzzle in it. He had stored it away so he could break contact with the Pharaoh. He hadn't told anyone, but since the day he had revealed his love for Anzu, the Pharaoh was ashamed of Yugi for feeling jealously and anger towards Kaiba. Yugi had gotten so upset from hearing the pharaoh he had broken connection with him. No one had noticed him without the puzzle, Anzu would have noticed, but she was with Kaiba _all _the time.

He had not wanted to share with anyone the conversations he and the Pharaoh had together, the endless hours the Pharaoh had spent trying to logically explain to Yugi that what he felt was wrong. Maybe Yugi was wrong to hate Kaiba, maybe it was wrong to want them to break up, maybe it was time to talk to the Pharaoh.

Opening the box he took the puzzle into his hands and slipped it around his neck. He felt the cool metal hit his skin and realized the puzzle began to glow. He found himself enter into darkness and face the Pharaoh himself.

"_Yugi…it saddens me for you to have broken our bound for such a long time." _

"Well maybe you were right about Anzu…I just don't know anymore. Maybe Anzu isn't for me…"

"_Anzu is your closest friend and-"_

"How can she be my closest friend when, for the past two years ever since she came back from the US she's been with Kaiba? Tell me that Pharaoh!" Yugi yelled as tears poured down his cheeks once more.

"_Has she never come to you for advice in those years? Has she never cried on your shoulder? Has she never hugged you with tears pouring down her cheeks?" _

Yugi stopped and froze as memories struck him one after the other.

"_Yugi, why doesn't he like me?" Anzu cried as Yugi put his arms around her shoulders trying to comfort her. Her eyes were red from crying, her cheeks were damp from tears, and her nose was red from the tissues she had been using._

"_Don't worry, I'm sure Kaiba didn't mean it like that." Yugi tried to explain as Anzu dug her face into his shoulder._

"_Than what did he mean when he said 'Mazaki don't bother me ever again! You're nothing but an annoying cheerleader and a pain in the ass! Don't you get it? I **don't **want to be your friend.' Tell me Yugi what else did that mean?" Anzu said as she let more tears fall onto Yugi's shirt making his sleeve damp and wet. _

Anzu had come to him before anyone else to share her pain and sorrow in those two years that she and Kaiba were friends. Anzu always came to him when she wanted to share something. Anzu shared her secrets with him, not anyone else.

"_Yugi can I tell you something?" Anzu asked as they walked home from school._

"_Sure Anzu, anything."_

"_Do you think I should just give up on Kaiba? I mean, I think he really doesn't want to be my friend. Maybe I should just give up."_

"_No! I know Kaiba, I can see it in his eyes, he really does want to be your friend, he's just stubborn. Just you wait and see, one day you guys will be the best of friends." Yugi said excitedly._

"_Thanks Yugi" Anzu said as she smiled._

Anzu trusted him, she really had been his closest friend even when she was friends with Kaiba.

"_Anzu what's wrong? You seem upset." Yugi said as he looked at Anzu entering the Game Shop drenched with rain. _

"_Kaiba just blew me off for his work." Anzu steamed as she walked towards the counter._

"_Don't mind him, he'll come around. Just you watch, soon you'll be more important than his job is to him. Oh gosh! Your soaking wet from the rain! Let me get you a towel!" _

"_Thanks Yugi." Anzu said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. _

"Your right Pharaoh, she is my closest friend, but I love her and she doesn't love me back."

"_Maybe you two were just never meant to be young one, you'll find the right one someday." _

"Maybe your right Pharaoh, maybe your right." Yugi said and for the first time he smiled and feelings of anger and hatred melted away. "Maybe your right" He whispered to himself.

* * *

Taking off her apron, Anzu went into the living room to find Mokuba trying to carefully peel off the wrapping paper off of one of the presents.

"Mokuba!" She yelled as the young boy jumped backwards being startled from Anzu's sharp voice. "I thought I said no presents until the morning!"

"Yea…about that…I was just inspecting the wrapping paper. Never know what their made of…" The young boy said as he laughed nervously.

"I see…" The brunette said doubtfully. "Well dinner is done, so come to the table to experience a dinner like no other!" Jumping for joy at the name food Mokuba ran to the table excited to try Anzu's dinner.

She had gotten one brother to get to the table, the trouble was getting the other one. Walking briskly she entered Kaiba's office and found him furiously typing at his laptop.

'_Not again, not on a holiday! How could he work on a holiday?'_

"Seto it's the Holiday's! No working allowed!" Anzu said as she began tugging at Seto's arm like a child.

"Hmm?" He said as he continued typing with his free arm that Anzu wasn't tugging at. He knew it made her mad to see him working when he should really be spending time with her and Mokuba. But he was almost….so close to…..

'BEEP!' His laptop sounded as he entered the last few pieces of information. Yes, on Christmas Eve, he Seto Kaiba, had just finished his newest plan to launch more publicity to his company. He called it the 'Kaiba Corp Annual Holiday Duelathon' and it would boost his company more than ever. With Anzu still tugging at his left arm he shut his laptop and stood up, making it so she was holding on to his arm more than tugging it.

"Seto, really when are you going to learn that work isn't everything?" She said with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

He really didn't think work was everything, but he didn't want to ruin the surprise for the Duelist Competition he was going to host. He stroked her soft chocolate hair and smiled, "You and Mokuba are much more important to me than anything else in the world, so I promise I won't touch anymore work until this holiday is over"

Smiling again, happiness was shown in her cerulean eyes and pink danced on her cute cheeks. He was frozen by her beauty, her eyes, her cheeks, her smile, and she smelled like fresh strawberries. He wished he could be with her forever…

"I made dinner! Lets eat!" She said cheerfully as she took his hand and tugged him towards the dining room.

As they entered the dining room they saw Mokuba sitting patiently at the table staring at the large roasted chicken. He was trying to keep himself from lashing out on the dinner, he wanted to wait for the whole 'family' to come to the table.

"It must of taken a lot of concentration to keep yourself from touching that chicken, huh?" Anzu said as she sat across from the young boy.

The three of them burst into laughter as they passed around different food items and began eating. They talked and laughed as they ate chicken, Anzu's famous green bean casserole, mash potatoes, pasta salad, and sweet potatoes.

The two brothers had never ate anything like it, it was delicious, the food left sensations of taste on their tongues as they ate. They hadn't ate a meal like this since….

"Mom…Dad…I miss you…" Mokuba whispered under his breath. Seto had stopped celebrating Christmas ever since they had become orphans. Anzu was the one who started the Christmas thing again and stirred up the Holiday sprit in the Kaiba family, but Mokuba couldn't help but miss his parents, his real parents. Kaiba's ears perked up as he heard Mokuba say how he missed his parents. Suddenly the atmosphere in the room became still as Anzu put down her fork and look concerned at Mokuba.

Kaiba looked at his brother as he saw him shed a few tears and covered his face with his hands to hide his expression. Kaiba knew this was going to happen on Christmas, it usually always did, every year he hoped that they could live a life of happiness with no grief.

"Mokuba what's wrong?" Anzu asked as she walked to Mokuba and put her hands on his shoulders. Suddenly Mokuba burst into tears and hugged the closest thing to him, which happened to be Anzu. He hugged her around the waist and cried into her shirt.

"Why? Why aren't they here with me anymore?" He cried. Anzu looked puzzled for a moment but quickly realized that he was talking about his parents. Instantly she hugged him closer and stroked his hair.

"Its okay Mokuba. Shh…." She said as she attempted to calm him. The poor boy, he was only twelve, with Kaiba busy with his work most of the time no wonder he missed his parents.

Kaiba slowly got on one knee to get to eye level of his younger brother. He was sad too, he could feel what his brother felt, but looking at Anzu hugging Mokuba and stroking his hair he felt calmed. His brother with his arms wrapped around Anzu and Anzu looking lovingly at him trying to make him feel better, with her blue eyes looking so soft and her chocolate brown hair flowing at her shoulders, her soft arms wrapped around Mokuba's shoulders made him feel as though he wasn't so alone anymore.

Mokuba felt suddenly calmed as Anzu's arms wrapped around his shoulders in a loving way and how she stroked his hair so gently…It made him feel as though he had his mother back…

Rubbing his eyes Mokuba came out of Anzu's warm hug and looked at her smiling tenderly at him. Seto patted Mokuba on the head and smiled.

"Lets finish dinner"

* * *

After dinner everything seemed back to normal, Mokuba was more energetic as ever and Anzu decided they should play hide and seek tag.

"Isn't that a little childish?" Kaiba remarked.

"Of course not!" Mokuba and Anzu yelled back at the same time and burst into laughter.

So hide and seek tag it was, Kaiba decided to count to fifty as Mokuba and Anzu were only allowed to hide on the main level of the mansion. After counting to fifty Kaiba started his search. First he looked around in the living room, behind the tree, behind the TV, behind the sofas, and found no one to be there. Next was the dining room and kitchen, after looking around he came to the conclusion that they weren't there either. The only places left were the library, the office, game room, and the closets.

The library seemed like a good place to hide, there had to be around twenty or more book shelves in the place and two or three desks were placed in different places of the large room. Lets see…a good place to hide would be…under the desks! So he bent down and crawled under each of the three desks only to find a hidden stack of chocolates! Where did they come from? He opened the top of the box and found it full of Snickers bars! Mokuba must have hidden them there to snack on. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to eat a few while searching.

Next was the office, it had a large long desk that had a computer, his laptop, and the rest had loads of papers scattered on the desk. He had a fire place at the end of his office, but he didn't think either people he was looking for would hide in a fire place. After taking a quick peek under his desk he concluded yet again, no one was there.

The game room, Mokuba's favorite place, Kaiba knew his brother was somewhere in the depths of this room. A large plasma TV was against the wall along with loads of game systems scattered on the floor, PS2, Xbox, game cube, game boy, game boy advance, game boy sp, etc. Around the systems were millions of games on the floor, and to the right of the room was a large shelf full of DVDs of movies Mokuba liked and on the right side was a computer he used to play games. In the middle of the room was a gigantic 5 ft by 5ft clear glass chest filled with Duel Monster cards. It was filled to the top with cards and the scattered cards where visible through the glass. Kaiba took no notice of it and walked around the room inspecting where Mokuba could be hiding.

If Kaiba had paid more attention he would have realized that the "clear glass chest" that was filled with cards should have had cards in neat piles and not a messy puddle. Because the chest was no ordinary chest, it was a duel monster card organizer machine that Kaiba had made for Mokuba a few years ago. The reason for the cards being a mess in the chest was that a certain someone was in the middle of the ocean of cards.

After spending what seemed like forever in the game room Kaiba started walking out of the room guessing Mokuba was somewhere else. He had taken a step out the door when he heard something…

"Achoo!"

Stopping suddenly he turned around, who had just sneezed? Squinting his eyes he looked around the room again. Wait…were those cards moving? Going to the chest he opened the top and stuck his hand into the cards and tickled the large creature. Mokuba sat up in the pile of cards and pleaded that he was found and tagged.

It was time to find Anzu.

"You know Mokuba, the point for hide and seek tag is for you to be in a position where you can actually run away from me." Kaiba said plainly.

"Yea I know, but that hiding spot was too good! If I hadn't sneezed you would have never found me!"

Kaiba smirked and realized the only places that he had to look in where the closets. On the main level there are only three closets, one is next to the entrance of the mansion, the other is in the hallway connecting the living room and the office, and the last one was in the sun room.

After ten minutes the two brothers had looked in all but one closet, the one that was in the hallway that connected the living room and office.

As he opened the last closet he realized that this was the exact closet that he had admitted to Anzu that he wanted to be more than friends with her. He walked into the large closet and didn't seen Anzu. In the closet there was a little section where you could put things above the railing that had coats and hangers and Ms. Anzu was lying on her tummy looking down at Seto.

Mokuba suddenly let out a large giggle as Anzu winked at him from above. Kaiba spun around and looked at his younger brother.

"Mokuba…" He growled. He knew his brother knew where Anzu was, there was no way he was going to loose to her, after all he was one of the world's top gamers. Mokuba back away knowing Seto knew _he _knew where Anzu was.

Anzu took this time to spring onto Seto's back and surprise him for a split second. He tried to keep his balance from the impact of the dancer's weight on his back. She had wrapped her arms around his lower neck and wrapped her legs around his torso.

"Gimme a piggy back ride Seto!" Anzu squealed as she rubbed her cheek against his smelling the after shave he wore. Kaiba rolled his eyes, sometimes Anzu was more of a child than Mokuba, but none the less she was still as cute and pretty as ever.

"So does this mean I win?" Kaiba asked Anzu as he walked out of the closet with her on his back.

"Nope" Mokuba filled in for Anzu. Suddenly the door bell rang.

"Who's bothering us at eight at night on Christmas Eve?" Kaiba growled.

Mokuba laughed nervously. "Did I forget to mention I invited the gang over to have a sleep over tonight?"

"You better be referring about the mafia because if it's the doggy band I'll have to shoot them" Kaiba said as he locked his arms around Anzu's thighs to make it easier to carry her on his back. Anzu just laughed at his words and gave him a playful kiss on the cheek.

"Now, take me to the door!" Anzu commanded as she pointed to the door and Kaiba playfully hopped up and down to make her feel off balance. It was odd, even though her body looked full and healthy she didn't seem to weigh much. Well maybe because Seto Kaiba does weight lifting and can do over 120 pounds…

Mokuba ran to the door and swung it open. There stood, Joey, Mai, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, and Yugi at the door with presents in their arms. Kaiba had the sudden urge to slam his mansion door in their face, but due to the fact that Anzu was on his back he never got the chance to do so.

Joey walked into the mansion and looked around the living room. "Nice digs Kaiba, I gotta admit, I'd never think a jerk like you would invite me over to your house for a Christmas sleepover."

"Yes it was very kind of you" Serenity added in.

"I didn'-"

"Yes Big Brother is very excited to get to know you guys better," Mokuba cut in as he jabbed his elbow into Kaiba's hip. "Isn't that right Seto?"

"I didn'-"

This time Anzu cut in, "Isn't that right Seto?" Kaiba just decided to grunt, and so he did.

Yugi came inside a new heart, he wasn't going to be angry at either Anzu or Kaiba any longer. After all, being friends with Anzu was enough for him.

"Hey Anzu why are you on Kaiba's back?" Duke asked as everyone came inside from the cold.

"I'm giving Seto his daily workout" Kaiba grunted as Anzu muzzled with his hair.

"Hey lets watch a movie or something!" Mokuba exclaimed "What should we watch?"

"Lets watch Mr. Deeds, it's a movie from the US and I've heard its really good."

And so Mokuba put on Mr. Deeds in the living room on their large television. Anzu took some sheets and spread them out on the floor so everyone could get a blanket and a pillow and relax to see the movie.

The living room in which the movie was on was gigantic, the whole space that everyone had to relax on the floor and spread out on was twenty feet wide by twenty feet wide and the television was large enough for everyone to see from their current position. Once the whole living room was covered with soft white sheets, blankets and pillows were provided to each person (Kaiba kept a whole storage room full of supplies such as pillows, soap, blankets, towels, etc).

Here's how everyone ended up lying on the floor with their comfy blankets and pillows with the lights turned off. Mokuba and Yugi were huddled near the front of the TV, Joey and Mai were to the left side of the living room, Serenity was between Duke and Tristan being towards the right of the living room, and Anzu and Kaiba were near the back of the room.

Tristan and Duke argued quietly over who was getting closer to Serenity, while Mai and Joey were lost in a state of their own staring at the TV blankly, Yugi and Mokuba focused on the movie, and Seto and Anzu were lost in their own world.

Anzu had placed their pillows next to each other and they had flopped on their stomachs to watch the movie. They both shared a large comforter that no one else had the honor of having as they kept warm by both the thickness of the comforter and their body head.

Anzu had put her head on her pillow and stared at her favorite person. His eyes were glued to the TV, but they were glazed over as though he wanted people to think he was watching when he was really thinking of something completely different. His hair was slightly disorganized from Anzu's hair arrangements when she was getting her piggy back ride. She took her hand and gently combed over some locks of silky brown hair that covered his eyes.

His attention slightly shifted as he felt a cool hand brush against his forehead clearing his vision. He gently turned his head to face her gentle face, her eyes were half way open as her cheek rested on her pillow. Soft strands of her hair fell on her cheek as she gazed at him paying no attention to the movie. Such tenderness in her eyes, it was what he had always wanted, someone who cared for him. He had let these pests stay at _his _house to see her be happy and feel the warmth that joy she got from being with her friends. If he had to swallow his pride for her, he would.

She cracked a smile through her closed eyes as she felt him stroke her hair softly and give her a peck on the cheek. They flipped on their back and ignored the movie, it was just a background to them. She felt the cold sheets on her back and shivered slightly.

Sensing her body feel the slightest amount of discomfort he wrapped his arms around her waist under the large blanket were no one could see their activities and brought her close to him. Her back was to his front meaning they were both facing in one direction making the scene seem less intimate, after all they were in a room with other people. Seto Kaiba had found himself snuggling with Anzu yet again. His arms locked into her waist insuring that she would keep herself close to him and quietly their eyes closed as they were wrapped in each other's warmth.

No one noticed the little scene that had taken place between the two young teens as everyone else watched the movie and found themselves drifting to sleep.

* * *

I'm back! Wow that took forever! I think this has to be my longest chapter! Everyone dance 'cause LovinLove is back in business! Don't forget to review! 


	16. Christmas Day

Declaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters

Note: Hey everyone I'm backk! This is the last chapter to 'Best Friend Forever' Enjoy!

Anyway enjoy, LovinLove

Best Friends Forever:

Christmas Day

A warm aroma filled Seto Kaiba's nostrils forcing him to wake up, it was a delicate sweet smell that made him yearn for a certain brunette. He pictured the events from the night before, her soft body cuddled against his own as if it were pleading for warmth. He had given in, he had cuddled with her, she snuggled her body into his own until their bodies were one. Oh, how he loved her soft skin, her sweet voice, her sparkling blue eyes that filled him with mad desire.

Suddenly he realized that the brunette was missing from his side. He forced his eye lids open and found himself on the ground under a crumpled blanket. He gently stood up and looked around him, Yugi and his pesky friends (including Mokuba) were all arranged on the ground sound asleep.

Mokuba had invited them over for a slumber party, the night before without his consent. 

Ignoring the people sleeping on his living room, he followed the sweet aroma into the kitchen. He stepped quietly and was intoxicated by a beautiful song coming from the kitchen. He swiftly peeked into the kitchen like a young boy peeking at his Christmas gifts.

Santa Clause got exactly what he asked for.

A slim bodied dancer stood with all her beauty at the counter top humming a Christmas Carol to herself while gently scooping out cooked gingerbread cookie from a cookie sheet. Her shoulder length hair was tied loosely in a pony tail and gently fell against her neck. Her white tang top fit her perfectly as it clung to her upper body, her comfy pink night PJ's was the perfect contrast to her tight fitting top.

He gazed at her contently as she continued to hum until she caught sight of him. She placed the last gingerbread cookie on the plate and strode towards him with a gently smile glistening off of her lips.

She stood in front of him smiling warmly as she did so. "Good morning" She said as she stretched her arms out behind her.

Her movements were so carefree bringing him at ease. Her face always had the cutest expression as she greeted him, he couldn't help himself as he brought his lips down to meet with her delicate lips. Her lips tasted of gingerbread, indicating she had eaten one of those scrumptious looking cookies. Her eyes gently closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and delicately felt his hair. He instantly wrapped his arms securely around her waist and allowed one of his hand to wander under the back of her shirt to feel some of her soft skin.

XXX

Yugi awoke to Joey's frantic pushes only to find that Mokuba and Mai were there to greet his wake up call.

"What's the matter?"

"My food sense is tingling!"

"Not that again"

"Anzu's got something cooking"

"Lets go and see what she's cooking then"

The four of them walked towards the large gourmet kitchen hoping to find their much desired snack. The smell of the gingerbread cookies swept them at once and the sight of Anzu and Kaiba passionately kissing came into plain sight.

Yugi felt a pang in his chest.

Joey felt the urge to throw up.

Mai and Tristan were speechless.

Mokuba covered his so called 'innocent' eyes.

"EWWWW"

The couple were broken apart as they stared at the group of teens in front of them. The couple were rendered speechless, and Anzu felt a blush creep up on her face.

As cruel as it was, Seto Kaiba enjoyed the look on Yugi's face, he looked like a deer in the headlights of a car.

It was true Yugi had accepted Seto and Anzu as a couple, but wounds take time to heal and right now his wound was still fresh, and the scene he had just saw had sprinkled some salt on that open wound.

"Hey Kaiba wudd ya mind keeping your dirty paws offa Anzu for god's sake!"

"Quite Mutt, I wouldn't be talking when your in my house."

Anzu quickly recovered her blushing expression and picked the plate of cookies from the counter.

"Cookies!" She said trying to place an act as though nothing had occurred.

Mokuba was the first to rush to them, followed in by Joey, and the rest of the gang. Soon everyone had a cookie in their hand along with a glass of milk and sat by the gigantic Christmas tree.

Anzu was the first to open her presents.

"Anzu? Earth to Anzu! Open my present!" A brown-eyed little boy said excitedly.

Anzu smiled warmly at Mokuba and picked up the blue wrapped present, she gently tore the paper and found it revealed a picture frame with a picture of Anzu and Mokuba from the beach that they had gone to awhile back. A warm hug greeted Mokuba as Anzu wrapped her arms around the young boy's shoulders. Smiling at him and giving him a 'thank you' was the perfect way to start off present unwrapping.

Anzu continued her unwrapping and found she had received a watch from Joey and Tristan with a little now saying 'This will help you know how much time you spend with that rich boy' and Anzu couldn't help, but feel a small urge to hit them both in the head, but thanked them none the less. Mai's present was quite the odd type, a pair of handcuffs? Black? A pair of BLACK handcuffs! Shifting her sitting position Anzu read the note attached:

To my dearest Anzu,  
May this present bring much joy to both you and your boyfriend.

Love, Mai

A lifeless expression appeared on her face as she looked at the gift again.

Kaiba looked at Anzu's face, it was bright red with embarrassment. He had to admit, she looked cute in any situation. Her face was flushed, her eyes looked towards the ground and her ponytail hung to one side as she stared at the ground. He had the urge to take off that cute red hair band in her hair and muffle her soft chocolate hair and press his lips against hers.

Maybe those handcuffs would come in handy….

"Have fun Hun" Mai said as she giggled. Hot with embarrassment Anzu quickly replaced the present in its packaging and slipped in the corner out of sight.

Next was a present from Yugi, it was wrapped in metallic pink wrapping paper and had a pretty little card with a girl dancing. It read:

I remembered that you wanted these some time ago…hope you like it

Your Friend,  
Yugi

Unwrapping the paper Anzu found a brown box and continued to open her present. She let a gasp escape from her mouth as she looked at the contents of the box. A memory struck her suddenly.

Anzu and Yugi Shopping Age 10:

"Aren't those the prettiest little things you've ever seen? I wish I could have them…than I'd be able to dance so well! Wouldn't I Yugi?"

Yugi stared into the shop window and looked at the price reading "$300", those were the prettiest things he had ever seen. He wished he had the money to buy them for her, he knew what a smile they put on Anzu's face.

"One day Anzu, you'll have them, I promise"

"Really Yugi?"

"Yes"

Present time on Christmas Day:

The most wonderful pair of ballet slippers were in her lap as she gasped at their sight, they were the exact ones from all those years ago. It had the same company brand from Europe and the same look. They were made of silk, ribbon and all, and the pink on the slippers seemed almost like they were going to jump off of the shoes.

They were marvelous.

She couldn't contain herself, tears threatened to fall from her deep blue eyes.

"Oh Yugi, you remembered"

She jumped to her old friend and hugged him tightly and thanked him over and over again.

Unknown to her, someone was not happy. Someone didn't like Anzu being so happy over Yugi's present. Someone wanted to kick the spike headed boy out of his house. He stared coldly as Yugi smiled at Anzu hugging him. Suddenly something bothered him very much, very much. When Anzu hugged him tightly there was one thing he that he felt, her soft…….against his chest. Suddenly his eyes shot towards Anzu hugging Yugi, and saw Yugi's eyes took a glimpse at where he probably felt her breasts against his chest and a blush came across his face.

Giving a little clearing of the throat, the older Kaiba signaled for Anzu to open his present.

Anzu let go of Yugi and thanked him once more and went to open Seto's present.

"Hey Yug' where'd you get those slippers anyway?" Joey asked simply, they didn't look like a store would sell them.

"The internet is a great place Joey" Yugi replied as Tristan, Mai, and Mokuba laughed.

Anzu sat next to Seto with a small box wrapped with blue wrapping paper. After carefully peeling off the paper she found a satin red box. She gasped as she opened it and found a golden necklace in the shape of a heart with the words 'I Love You' engraved on the top. She quickly realized that the heart opened and with a click the heart opened. Inside Anzu found a picture of her and Seto from when they had met in the tenth grade.

"Oh Seto do you remember this picture? It was our first field trip together."

"If your referring to the day when you fell asleep on my lap and half the girls were ready to claw your eyes outs, I do recall something similar." A slight smirk appeared on his face as he remembered their old memory.

Tenth Grade 1st semester field trip:

"All right everyone please take a seat on the bus next to your partner."

Everyone from class 2A sat next to their chosen partner quickly on the bus, except for Anzu. She didn't have a partner, everyone had already chosen one and no one had wanted her. Even Yugi had partnered with Joey leaving her alone standing in the front of the bus. She skimmed the rows of students and searched for an empty seat until…bingo!

"Hi my name's Anzu. Can I sit here?"

No answer.

"Please? There's no other spot on the bus."

No answer.

"I promise I won't bother you."

"Grrr"

"Thank you!"

Anzu sat down next to the coldest boy in the whole school, Seto Kaiba. She knew that if he made any noise what so ever it meant 'yes'. Every girl wanted to be his partner, but he would never reply, he would just ignore. For him to make any noise in response was a big deal.

As the bus rolled along she could feel the glares from the other girls around her. Anzu sat simply with her hands in her lap and looked at the ground. Nothing had gone right today, she had forgotten to wash her uniform and was forced to wear her normal clothes to school and as she walked into her class she was scolded by many teachers for wearing shorts and a bright blue T-shirt. Now, she was sitting next to a boy that wouldn't even talk to her!

Glancing over to Kaiba she noticed he was well into a book named "Computer Programming." She realized the trip to the beach would be hours away and she had forgotten to bring a book to read. Feeling frustrated Anzu felt her eyes drift closed as she stared at her lap.

Kaiba had to admit out of the whole class the only person he would name half decent was Anzu Mazaki. Though, he never understood why she hung around with those losers, Yugi and Joey. She had been abandoned by them when it came time for the trip anyway, so why was she still their friends? Sighing heavily he continued to read his book as he realized they still had a few more hours until they reached the beach. He had not wanted to participate in this class activity, but alas, the teachers would bring his grade down unless he was there.

Suddenly, he realized that something soft had landed in his lap. He looked at his lap and realized Mazaki had fallen asleep and fell into his lap. He had the urge to yell at her as he would to his workers at Kaiba Corp, but for some reason he didn't have the heart to do so. He remembered when he was younger his step father use to bark at him and wake him up in his sleep, but luckily those days were over.

He placed his book to the side and looked at the girl in his lap. Her chocolate hair flowed softly over her face and a red ribbon was tied in her hair. He hadn't realized it, but he was stroking her soft hair. He brushed a lock of her hair away from her lips to see her fully rosy pink lips glisten in the sunlight.

Her eyebrows furrowed for a second as she gently opened her eyes to see Kaiba staring at her face softly. She quickly sat upright as her face was pink with embarrassment, she had fallen asleep on Kaiba's lap!

"Sorry" She whispered as she stared at the ground again. She checked her watch and realized they were nearly there.

Unknown to her the girls sitting around her glared at her as they silently plotted against her. No one ever slept in Seto Kaiba's lap unless it was going to be them, no one.

Kaiba caught a glimpse of Anzu's face as she stared at the ground, she looked so cute. She didn't run after him like the other girls, she wasn't stupid like the other girls, and she sure wasn't after his money.

After everyone had gotten off the bus the teachers instructed each student to stay with their partner and go to their assigned cabin. Each cabin was arraigned for two people each, meaning each person and their partner would reside in the cabin for the trip.

Anzu hung in the back of the group still unsure of who her partner was. Was it Kaiba or someone else? She knew Kaiba never did things in partners, he always did projects and group things by himself.

"Mazaki! Get to your cabin with your partner!" A teacher screamed at her.

"I don't have a partner Miss"

"Well the only space we have available is in Seto Kaiba's cabin so you're his partner from now on. Get going now!"

As shocked as Anzu was she didn't say anything as she walked towards the cabin the teacher had pointed out for her. As she walked towards the cabin she was confronted by a group of girls wearing too much makeup.

"We saw what you were trying to pull off in the bus with Kaiba"

"Yea, and no one, but us is allowed to do things like that"

"Because he's ours!"

Anzu stood their shocked. What had she done wrong? Was it her falling asleep in his lap? That was an accident! How many people had seen her fall asleep in his lap?

Trying to ignore them Anzu continued on towards the cabin when suddenly she felt someone grab her arm.

"We weren't finished with you yet!" One girl screamed at Anzu as another began to pull her hair. Anzu let out a scream of pain as her head throbbed from her hair being pulled.

Suddenly Anzu found that she had been pulled away from the group of girls and was in someone's arms. Her eyes had tears pouring down her cheeks from the impact of the pain. Her eyes were shut closed as her body was securely pressed against her savior.

"Leave" Was all she heard from her savior as she squeezed her eyes shut harder and let tears roll freely down her face. Today was really not her day.

Gently her savior moved his body away from hers and handed her a soft cloth with the initials 'KC' imprinted in the corner of the soft handkerchief. Half stunned she looked up at the boy who had just helped her and saw Kaiba walking towards the cabin with his back turned to her. 

Running into the cabin she opened the door and looked around the cabin. Two futons were lay side by side on the floor and a small room seemed to be attached for bath. Putting down her bags she realized that she and her partner were required to show up at the beach for the rest of the day and the class would head back to Domino tomorrow.

Kaiba was in the corner of the room typing away at his laptop and didn't bother to look up and show he recognized Anzu's existence. Sighing Anzu went to the bath to change into her swim suit.

Saving Anzu wasn't something he had planned or anything, he just did it. He couldn't really explain why he had done it, he had just done it, no questions asked. He sat in the corner of the room typing more additions to his plans for his latest technology until he heard the creek of the bathroom door open.

His eyes shot up at the figure that walked among him. Her body was perfect, her eyes were so blue that the water in the ocean looked like dirt compared to them, her shoulder length chocolate hair was beautiful as it flowed among her shoulders, and her yellow bikini fit her like the way cookies go with milk, fitting her wonderfully. She had a little pink bikini cloth wrapped around her waist making it seem she was wearing a little mini skirt. Her pink sandals matched her sash and her yellow bag matched her bikini.

Her eyes met with his for a second as she walked towards him and sat down on the floor next to him.

"Can you come with me to the beach?" She asked simply even though she knew Kaiba would never come with her, but according to the rules she had to be with someone when she went out of the cabin.

"Can't you see I'm busy!" He growled back to her as he continued typing, yes deep inside he did want to hold her hand and go down to the beach, but he would never let himself seem open and intimidated.

"Oh"

Anzu gently placed her purse down on the floor and took off her slippers as she went to her futon. She sat on it and stared out the window with her knees pulled into her chest. Today was the worst day ever! She had been lonely the entire day after all, on the bus, those girls were after her, and now she couldn't even go to the beach. A few tears of frustration rolled down her cheeks as she realized Yugi and Joey hadn't even come to take her to the beach.

Something pang in Seto Kaiba's heart, he was actually feeling bad for her. Her stupid little friends hadn't come for her either. What kind of friends did she have? Maybe…the beach wasn't so bad…

Something soft landed in Anzu's lap, it was her yellow bag and Kaiba stood above her in swimming trunks. She couldn't help the blush that spread across her face as she found how well toned his body was (yes even at 15 Seto Kaiba is as hot as ever). Without a word he walked out of the cabin as Anzu ran to catch up behind him. They walked in silence to the beach with each one making sure they were up to pace with the other one.

Once they reached the beach they looked for an empty spot to sit in. Anzu found one near the side of the beach and they sat there. She could feel looks of many girls on her and even some looks from the guys. The girls were giving her jealous looks as the guys were hungrily eyeing her.

She glimpsed at Kaiba and realized he was on his laptop again. Funny, she hadn't realized he had brought it with him. He was probably holding it as he walked in front of her. She decided to go into the water herself and cool off from the hot sun, after all what good is going to the beach if you can't get into the water?

Anzu calmly did a back stroke in the water and closed her eyes allowing the warm sun to tickle her face. Suddenly, she felt her head bump into something, she stood up and looked at the person she had bumped into.

"Sorry"

"Its alright, I'm use to pretty girls bumping into me"

It was some boy from her class that she did not know very well. She gave him a nod and turned around to leave the water. Suddenly she felt an arm wrap tightly around her waist. She felt the other hand reach for the lower half of her bikini that was submerged in water and he tugged at it slowly.

"How about I feel you up a little?" He whispered into her ear.

"L-let go!"

Surprisingly he did let go. Anzu turned around to see Kaiba there half choking the guy.

"So how's about I squeeze your throat a little?" Kaiba said angrily. He had come into the water just for a moment or two to cool off and here was this pretty boy fondling with Anzu.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again!" The boy yelled as Kaiba let go of him and the boy ran out of the water.

Anzu smiled at Kaiba and jumped onto him wrapping her arms around his shoulders and giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Thank You!"

A teacher on shore looked at the precious moment and snapped her camera of the young couple to be. The picture had been posted in the yearbook and the teacher had given Kaiba a copy of the picture and he had accepted the picture from the teacher.

Present Time:

"Oh thank you Seto! I'll wear this always!" Anzu said as she put on her necklace that she had received from him.

Kaiba uncomfortably shifted as he pulled out two tickets from his back pocket. He handed them to Anzu a little uncomfortably.

"What's this?" She asked with curiosity.

"There tickets to the Japanese Tennis Tournament, it's a world-wide competition where the best players come from around the world. Its going to be held next week, I was requested to attend. I have to meet with a person afterwards about a business dealing, the person also happens to be participating in the tournament. He invited me and one other person to watch him play, just for kicks I suppose. I hope your willing to come along."

Anzu smiled at him, she knew it took a lot of guts for him to ask her to go to something like this. Actually she did watch some tennis on TV before, but she had never seen anyone play live on the court. She agreed happily and gave Seto the tickets back for safe keeping.

Next Seto was to open his gifts, Joey and Tristan had given him a ice maker machine and the card said 'for a person who is filled with ice,' Kaiba held back his anger and went to the next gift, Yugi's. His gift was some weird new game his grandfather's shop had just received from America, 'Apples to Apples' it was called. Mai's gift was most interesting, a pack of 'ready to use condoms.'

"What the hell is your problem lady!" He screamed angrily.

Mai giggled and gave him a wink. "You'll need those"

Growling Kaiba threw her packet of 'you know what' under the tree where no one could see it. Mai gave a silent chuckle, she couldn't help teasing little ol' Kaiba, he and Anzu were such a cute couple, who knows when they would need it?

Mokuba had given him a picture frame he had made along with a picture of the two brothers from when they were young. He warmly accepted the picture with a glint of happiness I his eyes.

Now it was Anzu's turn. She handed her present to him and watched carefully as he examined the gift. He slowly unwrapped the paper, making sure not to rip anything as he opened it.

He stared blankly at the gift.

It was a book.

Called…

"A hundred way to be like Seto Kaiba"

By…..

Pegasus?

"Anzu…how about you explain this to me…" He said as he had a mixture of amusement and shock in his face.

"Well I thought you would want to have a copy of the first book that was published about you, and I thought this would book would be quite amusing." Shrugging her shoulders she uncomfortably gave her necklace a tug. She really didn't know what else to give him, honestly, he was Seto Kaiba. A man who could afford anything, what would she have been able to buy for him that he couldn't have?

Surprisingly a faint smile appeared on his face and he placed the book next to the picture that Mokuba had given him. He ruffled her hair with his hand playfully to acknowledge that he was pleased.

The others began exchanging gifts being absorbed in their own little world. The young couple sat next to each other quietly watching the others exchange gifts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the big "hoo-ha" was over of exchanging gifts Anzu felt a glare coming from her beloved hinting it was time to show her friends the door. Slowly standing up she smiled warmly at the group of people that sat before her. Behind the Christmas tree blinked happily with red and green.

Somehow getting her message Yugi rose to his feet and looked uncomfortably at his friends. "Um, why don't we continue our Christmas at my house? I know grandpa would love our company." The group looked up at him, everyone seemed enthusiastic except for Kaiba.

Anzu kindly showed them to the door and smiled at Kaiba for letting Mokuba to join Yugi on their visit to his grandfather. Yugi abrubly stopped and looked at Aznu, "Will you and Kaiba be joining us?" He had a friendly look on his face, for he knew the answer.

"I'm afraid to say that we won't be able to," Giving her last friendly smile to him she waved to him signaling for him to take his leave. She gently shut the door as the burden of keeping a smile plastered to her face was lifted. She shut her eyes and sighed, finally she could relax and actually enjoy her holiday. It was never relaxing making sure everyone else was happy, giving them cookies, keeping the relations between everyone smooth, needless to say it wasn't a walk in the park.

Secure arms wrapped around her as she let her body fall against his, she was exhausted. In fact she was quite cold, nothing a hot shower couldn't fix. Pushing out of Seto's arms she rushed upstairs only to hear a familiar voice behind her.

"Where do you think your going?" Unsatisfied was all he could think of as he realized the one present he wanted in his arms was running upstairs.

"Shower" Was her reply as she ran into their bedroom where the connected master bath was located.

Xxxxxxx

Pushing the white and blue shower curtains aside Anzu slipped a white towel around her torso and slipped her feet into some bathroom slippers she had bought for herself.

Suddenly, she heard the bathroom door open and Kaiba stared foolishly at her. He couldn't help but grin at her drenched body wrapped in a towel. His eyes trailed her body like a tiger ready to hunt its prey. In a blaze of heat he found himself pressing his lips against hers and her towel seemed to slip away…

This young couple have taken the gift of friendship evolved it to a new level, but the values of their friendship will carry on throughout their life. One can only wonder if friendship and love is the true key to a perfect relationship. The passion and love of these two have showed us that love can only co-exist with friendship. Like the moon can only shine with the sun.

Thus let these friends as well as lovers continue their journey through life, hand in hand.

The End 


End file.
